My Boy Next Door
by Acherona
Summary: Naruto is not happy, his former best friend is coming to live with him and his family. How is Naruto going to concentrate with that arrogant, stuck up...oh so sexy bastard right next door? Let the battle of wills begin...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Naruto or My Paranoid Next Door Neighbor. They belong to Kishimoto Mashashi and Kazuka Minami repectivly, I'm just borrowing the characters and worlds and bending them after my own twisted pleasure.

**Warning -** Boyxboy, meaning yaoi. Foul language, sexual situations and all that jazz.

_**AN - **This is my first Naruto story and I hope that you'll like it. It is heavily inspired by the wonderful manga My Paranoid Next Door Neighbour by Kazuka Minami. I've taken the Naruto characters and placed the in MPNDN's world. I have also added my own twists and turns to the story. Please enjoy..._

**Chapter 1.**

"What??" A blond boy said as he spewed the rice he was eating all over the kitchen table and his father who was also sitting at the table eating. It was the father saying something that caused the golden haired boy to have this reaction. The boys name was Uzumaki Naruto and he did not like what he was hearing at all.

"What are you really saying old man? Naruto asked, "What do you mean Sasuke will be living with us?" Naruto could feel himself gripping his chopsticks so hard he was afraid they would break. He looked at his father who sat there looking much too pleased with himself. Naruto's mother was running around the kitchen refilling Naruto's rice bowl and wiping up the mess he'd made, she was also looking ridiculously happy Naruto thought with a growl.

"Because" Minato said with a small smile as he was answering his son. "You are both attending last year of high school this year and you'll both have to take your entrance exams to get in to university. Our house is so close and Sasuke-kun's is so far away, just a roundtrip is taking him four hours and that is defiantly not good for his studies, his grades has already been dropping these last few months" Minato continued eating as he gave Naruto a look that seemed to say there now you should be happy getting such a nice young man to this house.

"B-but you haven't mentioned any of this to me and now he's coming tomorrow!" Naruto screamed flailing his rice all over again. He was so not happy with the situation.

"We have a guestroom so it's no problem" Minato said. "Besides it was Fu-kun (Sasuke's dad) that asked me and then you know that I couldn't say no…" Minato continued with a dreamy smile as he thought of his dear _"Fu-Kun_".

Naruto was shaking in his seat he so angry, finally he stood up and stormed out of the room with a short "I'm going to take a bath" announcement. He padded up the stairs and went into the bathroom and started to take his clothes off. When he was naked he got in the hot water and tried to relax. Naruto was so pissed at his father at the moment. Why did Sasuke have to come?

Uchiha Sasuke was the same age as Naruto and they had been childhood friends. Their dads had been best friends in high school and they continued to be freakishly close to each other. Naruto and Sasuke had been very close from preschool to middle school. They had almost been closer that brothers and they had done everything together. When they had gotten to middle school that close relationship had started to feel like a burden and because of that the once best friends had started to drift apart. By now they weren't even speaking to each other anymore.

Naruto was dead set on relaxing his tense muscles so he started to touch himself in the bathwater, besides he was a healthy teenage boy he had needs. As he released into his own hand he thought.

"_By tomorrow I'll have Sasuke in the room next to mine. Dammit! I guess I will only be able to do this in the bathroom from here on out" _He couldn't imagine anything more embarrassing than being caught jerking off by Sasuke Uchiha, the stuck up prick. After getting out of the bath and drying off Naruto went across the hall to his bedroom. He put on fresh boxers to sleep in and lay down on his bed. His last thoughts before drifting off were unsurprisingly enough of the Uchiha. They hadn't spoken for so long that Naruto had actually managed to repress that they went to the same high school though in different classes. _"I'll guess I have no choice but meeting him tomorrow"_ was the last thought through Naruto's head before cobalt blue eyes slid shut and sleep finally claimed the boy.

--

The next morning did not find Naruto in a better mood as he kicked open the door to his classroom. "Morning." He said sourly to his friends who were already in the classroom waiting for lessons to start.

"Morning Naruto" His friend Kiba said, pulling on Naruto's red tie for his school uniform. "We've told you not to open the door to the classroom with your foot, it doesn't suit you. You're much too cute for such shenanigans." Kiba continued as he pinched Naruto's cheek. The other boys nodded and agreed with Kiba. This did not help Naruto's mood. He swatted Kiba's hand away from his face and glared at them to the best of his abilities. "I'll open the door how I damn well please!" He growled and continued his glaring.

"Oh dear did something happen?" Another of Naruto's close friends Haku asked when he saw Naruto's expression.

"Aww what happened to put my Naru bear in a bad mood?" Kiba taunted as he put his arm around Naruto.

"Get off me!" Naruto tried to pry Kiba's arm off. "You're making me irritated."

"No" Kiba said. "I wanna stay like this close to my Naru bear" he continued making kissy noises at Naruto.

"I told you, I don't like people touching me!" Naruto exclaimed and elbowed Kiba in the stomach to get loose. He stalked away from his friends to his seat where he sat down and put his feet up on the table.

Naruto was so tired; he had not slept well his mind filled with thoughts of the Uchiha. His father had told him to find Sasuke and walk home with him at the end of the school day. _"I have never even talked to him at school" _Naruto thought. _"Not to mention I'm in the regular department and he's in the advanced one, the class for geniuses. Our classes are in different buildings, we never see each other here at school." _Naruto sighed, Schoolwork and intelligence was just one more thing Sasuke was better than him at. _"From now on we're going to be living, eating and sleeping together…Nooo stupid mind don't go there, get out of the gutter!"_ Naruto could feel himself blushing at the thought of sleeping with the Uchiha. He did not like the prick like that, so there! He didn't know who he was trying to convince… He groaned and rested his head on his arms.

"You really do look troubled Naruto" Haku said looking worried. "What has happened?" Naruto was not in the mood to answer and was glad when the teacher walked through the door and class started.

--

"_Ok, you can do this"_ Naruto thought to himself as he was making his way to the building that housed the advanced classes. As he opened the heavy wooden doors and went inside in his hunt for Sasuke he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. It was a very uncomfortable feeling and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Hey are you from the regular department?" A tall boy with long dark hair and pale eyes asked him. The longhaired boy stood in a group of boys all of them looking at Naruto a bit funny. He was wondering to himself if he should just try to ignore them.

"Well what's up, are you looking for someone special?" A redhead with dark circles under his green eyes asked as the whole group of boys started to move closer to Naruto.

"N-no…I'm fine, I know what class he is in." Naruto answered as he was trying to get away quickly.

"So unfriendly" the one with pale eyes said as he walked forward and grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"Yeah stay awhile, tell us your name" the redhead added as he took a hold of Naruto's shoulder.

"_What's with these freaks?"_ Naruto thought while trying to squirm his way out of their hold. As he was trying the boy with the pale eyes took a hold of his chin and looked him in the eyes. "Come to think of it you're totally my type." Pale eyes said as he caressed Naruto's face.

Naruto panicked, twisted and kicked until he got himself free and then took off into a run down the corridor. "I'm in a hurry, sorry." He shouted as he put as much distance between himself and the weird boys as he could.

"_Were they trying to flirt with me?"_ Naruto thought. _"What did he mean by touching my face? The atmosphere here is so different compared to the regular section. It feels like everyone here is leering at me… It's gross!"_ By this stage Naruto had managed to freak himself out and when he felt a hand on his shoulder he let out a not so manly shriek and tried to attack his assailant. His hand was very easily caught and Naruto found himself looking into deep onyx eyes.

"Oh S-Sasuke…" Naruto said and to his embarrassment he could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sasuke looked just as cold and aloof as usual; pitch black hair in perfect order and the small rectangular glasses on his nose.

Naruto could feel himself getting aggravated. "What do mean what am I doing here? You're the one suddenly invading my house." He shouted.

Sasuke looked kind of bothered and grabbed Naruto by the hand. "This way, hurry." He said as he pulled Naruto along until they got to an empty classroom which they entered. Sasuke closed the door behind them. He turned to Naruto glared the Uchiha glare at him for a while and then sighed loudly.

"Haven't you heard all the rumors?" He asked Naruto.

"What rumors?" Naruto answered looking like a living question mark.

"There are a lot of gays in the advanced department. Good looking guys should stay away if they're not in to all that". Sasuke told Naruto while giving him a curious look.

"Huh…WHAT!" Naruto shrieked, blushing redder than a boiled lobster.

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and smirked at Naruto's discomfort. "You really do stand out with that golden hair of yours. You really must be a dobe, even after being stared at, attacked and harassed you still don't get it…That's why you shouldn't come here again. You're too stupid to survive the advanced department."

"_Who the hell does he think he is?"_ Naruto thought angrily but he couldn't come up with a reply to put Sasuke in his place so he just stood there silent and blushing.

Sasuke gave him another infuriating smirk, "By the way, I'll be staying at your house from now on so best regards." He said in a bored tone.

"_The childhood friend that I knew has changed so much, when did he become such a bastard?"_ Naruto thought. He didn't know why but the thought of Sasuke being so different towards him made him kind of sad. "Oh that's why I came." He answered Sasuke. "Um m-my dad said that we should go home together…So I figured I should see if you're up for it. Doesn't matter to me if you don't want to…" Naruto said fidgeting. He could not stop thinking about how handsome his former friend had gotten.

"Let's go together!" Sasuke answered instantly. "Let's meet in front of the train station. Here is my cell number and e-mail." Sasuke said handing Naruto a card. "Use that if you need to get a hold of me again. Now you should head on back to your own building and remember, don't come here again." Sasuke finished his little speech and started to open the door and let Naruto out. Naruto looked kind of dumbstruck but heard the bell for class so he hurried away. Sasuke stood in the doorway watching Naruto's hips sway as he was running towards his own building.

"Heh, cute…" Sasuke closed the door and headed to class…

"_I guess Sasuke kind of settled everything." _Naruto thought as he sat in his class daydreaming. _"I've been worrying about this meeting since yesterday evening. I was shocked at how much he'd changed. But I was also relieved that we at least could talk to each other, although I didn't do much talking…He's just so good looking."_ After these thoughts Naruto fell asleep in class and slept like a baby.

--

"You're a part of the family from now on." Minato said to Sasuke beaming at him over the dinner table. Naruto's mom Kushina nodded her head and agreed.

"Please, help yourself to anything. Fu-kun left his precious son in our care didn't he?" Minato continued while trying to force food down Sasuke's throat.

"That's right; please don't hold back on anything." Kushina added loading more food on Sasuke's plate.

"Okay, thank you very much both of you." Sasuke answered all smiles and charm.

"_Who is this guy and what's with the change of attitude?"_ Naruto thought glumly as he sat quiet besides Sasuke. _"Last night I was all depressed about Sasuke staying over but now I think it might be tolerable after all. It might give us a chance to get to know each other again. No matter how much we both have changed Sasuke's still my childhood friend."_

"Sasuke-kun if you're finished, why don't you go ahead and take a bath..." Kushina suggested as she started to clear the table.

"Actually I thought I could go after Naruto. I still have to organize my room." Sasuke answered politely.

"Oki doki" Naruto said quickly longing for his bath and the sort of relaxation he could only get behind a locked bathroom door from now on. He hurried up the stairs and went in to the bathroom.

--

Naruto came out of the bathroom only dressed in pajama pants and a towel around his neck. His golden hair was still damp and curled around his face. _"So hot" _Naruto thought. _"I tend to get all dizzy when I do you-know-what in the bath."_ He turned the doorknob to his room but stopped in shock on the threshold. There on Naruto's bed laid Sasuke reading a book. He had unbuttoned his shirt and was showing of a perfect pale chiseled chest and stomach. He had also taken off his glasses and his black piercing eyes were half hooded as he gazed at Naruto.

"You look so sexy…Showing off your nipples like that." Sasuke said lazily to Naruto.

"W-what…Sasuke, what the hell are you doing in my room?" Naruto shouted. _"And saying weird things to…"_ He mentally added.

"Studying obviously." Sasuke replied totally at ease and relaxed on Naruto's bed.

"Study in your own room!" Naruto said throwing his wet towel in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke calmly picked the towel from his face and dropped it on the floor. "It's no big deal; I just wanted to see your room. It hasn't changed much since I used to play here as a child. I'm actually kind of relieved." Sasuke said.

"Oh…What was that before down in the kitchen?" Naruto asked. "You're a completely different person when we're alone. Tell me honestly is this the real you?" Naruto went to the bed and sat down on the edge while he was waiting for Sasuke to answer him.

"Hmm I wonder…He he." Was Sasuke's reply. "Aren't you better off not knowing what my true character is?…" Sasuke said as he started to slide his fingers down Naruto's back. His fingertips barely brushing the skin of Naruto's spine. Naruto jerked as Goosebumps appeared on his skin. He shivered and scooted forward to get away from the touch.

"Q-quit that! You know my back is very sensitive…" Naruto said blushing.

"Yup, but that's all the more reason to touch it. Sensitive places are more sexual right?" Sasuke whispered huskily.

"Se-sexual…? Stop talking like that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Say Naruto" Sasuke said leaning closer to Naruto. "Did all your hair grow out down there?" He pointed towards Naruto's groin.

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Oh come on we're about even now." Sasuke stated.

"What does my hair growth down there has to do about getting even somehow? Naruto said. He didn't know what Sasuke was talking about.

"Oh" Sasuke said looking serious and a bit sad. "Then I was wrong. You started to act cold in sixth grade after I said "It's growing already" and showed you. You hated that I matured faster…I always thought you were jealous of me." Sasuke told Naruto.

"Are you stupid? Why would I get jealous of that…There just pubes." Naruto said. "I-it wasn't that that I…" Naruto blushed and couldn't finish.

"You what?" Sasuke asked. "It's been on my mind all this time…That I did something to make you hate me. I was going to apologize and ask you to forgive me but I just couldn't do it. Eventually we just stopped talking and drifted apart."

"_He's thought about me all this time?"_ Naruto thought. _"I wish I could tell him…"_

"Naruto" Sasuke said. "You don't have to tell me now, since I'll be living here for a while but please tell me when you think you can. Oh by the way. I could tutor you in English if you want. All you have to do is ask." He said changing the subject to a less serious one.

"Really? Thanks..." Naruto answered. _"He is in the advanced department and I could use the help…"_

"Also…I can teach you all you need to know about THAT. If you want to try it out I'm always available, ok? Sasuke said with a smirk.

Again Naruto looked like a living question mark. "What do you mean THAT??"

Sasuke snickered and leaned in towards Naruto. "What? Are you pretending to be innocent? I'm referring to…Sex." Sasuke licked Naruto's neck and breathed in his ear "I'm really very good…"

Naruto just sat there, he couldn't move a muscle. With another snicker Sasuke rose from the bed with catlike grace and moved towards the door. "Good night" He said in the doorway. "Sweet dreams…" He smirked and closed the door behind him.

Naruto still blushing buried his face in his pillows. He knew he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. He'd been wrong when he thought having Sasuke in the house would be tolerable. He'd forgotten what a bastard he was. Naruto knew now that having Sasuke next door would be hell, pure hell. In more ways than one. He groaned as he put out his bed light. Naruto could still feel Sasuke's tongue on his neck…It was going to be a looong night…

_**AN - **There you have it, the first chapter of My Boy Next Door. I hope that it was worth a read. I'll be seeing you next chapter and thank you for reading! Please review..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Naruto or My Paranoid Next Door Neighbor. They belong to Kishimoto Mashashi and Kazuka Minami repectivly, I'm just borrowing the characters and worlds and bending them after my own twisted pleasure.

**Warning -** Boyxboy, meaning yaoi. Foul language, sexual situations and all that jazz.

_**AN- **__So here we are with chapter two. First of all I want to thank the wonderful people that has reviewed: FrozenFears, moumoukech, zero434, Delayed-Reaction, WhiteRabbitLSD, __jasmine and The Only Love For Soujiro Seta Thank you so much! Your reviews mean the world to me and they are what's keeping me writing…Thank You!_

_This chapter has a bit of naughtiness in it, I hope you like._

_Well then, let's get on with chapter two, please enjoy…_

**Chapter 2.**

Naruto was dreaming. After tossing and turning for several hours, agonizing over a certain black haired bastard he had finally fallen into a fitful sleep in the early hours of the morning. In his dream he was chased by English books that suddenly grew large penises and screamed that they wanted to teach him about sex. Naruto ran and ran but the penisbook's were still getting closer. The worst thing was that Naruto wasn't sure if he wanted to get away or if he wanted to get caught.

"Naruto wake up." Sasuke was shaking Naruto's shoulder trying to wake him up.

"Hmmm nn no…Stop…I won't, not the sexbook's…" Naruto murmured still mostly asleep. His cover had slid down over the night and Naruto was exposed to his waist, the only thing he was wearing was the very thin white shirt that he liked to sleep in.

"Naruto come on, wake up. We're going to be late if you don't wake your ass up!" Sasuke was starting to get annoyed because Naruto was still stubbornly refusing to wake up.

Through the hazy mists of sleep Naruto could suddenly sense a feeling of pleasure spreading throughout his body. The feeling was so intense that he forced his bright blue eyes open and stared right into blazing onyx ones.

"Wa-Waaaah!!" Naruto could feel his face turning red and he mentally kicked himself for his inability to stop his blushes. _"He just touched my nipples…"_ Naruto thought shocked to his very core.

"Good Morning Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed looking high and mighty as usual. "You're terrible at waking up you know, you wouldn't react to anything I tried before. Sasuke sat down on the bed next to Naruto.

"_Oh God, I can't look at him." _Naruto thought. He still had the night before and Sasuke's offer on his mind not to mention the dreams that had plagued him when he finally fell asleep. Naruto felt strange and sleep deprived, he also got a tingling sensation in his body now that Sasuke sat so close to him.

"You're perky." Sasuke said leering at him.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Naruto didn't get it. He followed Sasuke's line of vision and saw that Sasuke was staring at his chest.

"Your nipples…They're _so _hard. They're showing through your shirt…I couldn't help myself, I had to tou…" Sasuke didn't get to finish his sentence before he was pushed of the bed by a beet red Naruto.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERVERT!!" Naruto screeched covering his chest with his arms like a shy girl.

Sasuke rose up from the floor looking very smug at getting such a reaction out of Naruto. " Heh, heh, heh I'm going downstairs for breakfast now, don't take too long." Sasuke said walking calmly out of Naruto's room.

Naruto stayed in his bed a while trying to figure out what just happened. He touched his own nipple and was surprised because it did not feel the same at all as when Sasuke touched him. The tingles weren't there when he tried it himself. _"He's completely different now."_ Naruto thought. _"He wasn't perverted in the least back then. I can't believe that he's willing to sleep with someone of the same sex…I wonder if he has much experience?"_ Naruto grew angry with himself that he couldn't stop thinking of the bastard. After a quick moment of "relaxation" in the bathroom Naruto got dressed and went down to the kitchen and the waiting breakfast.

--

After an awkward (at least on Naruto's part) walk to school Sasuke and Naruto split up and walked off to their different buildings. Naruto entered his classroom and offered a weak hello to Kiba and Haku who were already there chatting away.

"Man you look even worse than you did yesterday." Kiba said.

"Nooo! You have to look beautiful again." Haku screamed, fawning allover Naruto and trying to fix his sunshine bright hair.

"Leave me alone." Naruto said pulling his head away from Haku's desperate brushing and styling. "I just need a moment to myself" he added and sunk down in his seat. _"It's so complicated"_ He thought. _"That's right; Sasuke can change however he wants. I don't know what he wants to do, what he's after but still…He doesn't have to mess with me, he has no right._ Unconsciously Naruto was rubbing his nipple slightly through the pullover of his school uniform as he was thinking. _"Everything is his fault, that idiot bastard. After all I still…"_

Naruto was abruptly interrupted by Kiba calling out to him. "Is there something on your mind Naruto?" Kiba asked. "You can tell me you know…Okay?" Kiba leaned in close and whispered the last word right in Naruto's ear.

Naruto jerked and blushed bright red (again) when he felt Kiba's breath on his ear. This reaction caused Kiba to stumble back from Naruto looking slightly frightened.

"What's wrong Naruto? You scared me." Kiba stated also blushing when he looked at Naruto.

"That's an unusual reaction to Kiba Naruto…Don't tell me you've fallen in love with him." Haku said looking back and forward between his blushing friends.

"Of course not!" Naruto answered back. "I was just startled that's all." Again Naruto was greatly relieved when the teacher entered the room and class started. He could see Haku and Kiba exchanging worried looks over him before they went and sat down in their own seats.

"_Why am I so jumpy?"_ Naruto asked himself. _"When Kiba whispered in my ear I could suddenly feel Sasuke's tongue on my neck from last night. These feelings have gotten worse since yesterday and if I know Sasuke right he's just going to keep playing with me. I have no intention of giving in to him or start something with him. We're just old childhood friends; anything that could happen with us would just be trouble…"_ Naruto had the terrible feeling though that he was only trying to convince himself of this and that his body and heart didn't necessarily agree with his brain.

Naruto was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't see the silver haired adult male observing him from the doorway to the classroom. _"So this is Uchiha's new little toy…"_ The male thought to himself before fastening the eye patch he wore more securely over his eye. Then he turned on his heel and walked away without ever being noticed by the boy with the sunshine hair.

--

The walk home after school was if possible even more awkward than the morning walk had been. Naruto was avoiding to even look at Sasuke the whole time. The trees were more interesting than Sasuke anyway Naruto tried to tell himself, oh look a bird…Fuck this wasn't working, he could feel Sasuke's presence all around him.

"Hey Naruto" Sasuke finally said. "Why have you been looking the other way the whole time?"

"No reason!" Naruto answered watching a puddle of water with great interest.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he said quite loud "Are you still mad about me TOUCHING YOUR NIPPLES this morning?"

Naruto turned around grabbed Sasuke's tie and hissed. "Alright already! It's embarrassing enough without you screaming about it in the streets!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke started but Naruto interrupted him.

"No I don't want to hear it. You've been saying nothing but weird shit since yesterday…Constantly! I don't know how to handle it."

Suddenly Sasuke looked kind of sad and Naruto could feel his heart thumping with something akin to regret. _"Was I to harsh?"_ He thought.

"I get it" Sasuke said solemnly. "I won't say anything else…In public I mean." Sasuke ended with one of his smirks.

"_Nope not too harsh…Damn pervert!!"_ Naruto could feel the regret passing and his anger returning as he walked passed Sasuke and hurried home. _"Grr that Sasuke…When is he messing around and when is he serious? I can't tell at all. Who's the real Sasuke?_

When Naruto reached the blue front door of his house Sasuke had catched up to him. Naruto opened the door and yelled "Mom we're home." He was met with nothing but silence.

"Huh, mom's not home?" He asked no one in particular. "Hello?" Both boys took off their shoes and went into the kitchen to see of anyone was there. The kitchen was empty of mothers but there were a note on the table.

_Dear boys Naruto and Sasuke! Papa has a business dinner today and I will be going with him. We'll be home late tonight so I left money, you can order takeout and eat together. Have fun! Love Mom_

Naruto looked up from the note and startled when he saw the look in Sasuke's eyes. _"Geh it's only the second day and we're suddenly alone together…What should I do?"_ Naruto could feel himself starting to panic.

"So heh, heh what do you want to eat" Naruto asked trying to sound casual. "Um…I think we have some takeout menus in the bottom drawer, I'll go look for them." Naruto started to walk towards the kitchen drawers when suddenly pale arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind.

"What..? " Naruto started but Sasuke only hugged him tighter and whispered "The menus can wait."

"Sasuke what are you doing…Ah…" Naruto squirmed as Sasuke pressed closer to Naruto. He started to caress Naruto's stomach over the sweater that Naruto wore.

"Did you do it this morning?" Sasuke asked. "After you left your room…You didn't come down for a while. You had to get off right? As Sasuke was talking his hand had crept lower and was now groping Naruto's crotch.

"N-no, no I didn't! Just let go of me!" Naruto said while trying to get away. By now he was redder than Santa's suit.

"Tsk, now you're lying." Sasuke chided while stroking Naruto through his pants. "You're lying because I saw you…It wasn't just your nipple that got hard from my touch was it?"

Naruto's eyes opened wide in shock. "Y-you idiot…Stop rubbing. What are you doing?" Naruto was nervous but his resolve started to break because of the wonderful sensations that were starting to make themselves known.

"Isn't that obvious?" Sasuke said as he was massaging Naruto's member through the pants. "Let's do it together Naruto!"

"What are you saying you stupid bastard?" Naruto retorted. "I don't feel like doing anything perverted with you." He lied.

"This is different from what I _told_ you last night." Sasuke told Naruto as one of his hands worked its way up under Naruto's sweater and the other one was down his pants. "Any healthy male jerks off almost daily. Since we'll be living together for a while now I want to enjoy not doing it alone…Don't you want to feel even better?"

"_Dammit! He found my sensitive spot through my pants."_ Naruto thought as Sasuke caressed him. He didn't know what to say to Sasuke, everything felt so good.

"I didn't say we had to have sex" Sasuke continued. "We could just limit it to helping each other out."

"D-don't bullshit me…You're the worst...Aaaahhh!" Naruto couldn't continue since Sasuke's hand was inside Naruto's underwear now. Naruto could feel himself slipping.

"_I really should throw him off and punch him_" Naruto thought _"But with his hands on my most sensitive parts…I can't even listen to myself anymore…"_

In the end Naruto ended up leaning against the kitchen counter with his pants and underwear around his knees. Sasuke was pressed up against him also with his pants unbuttoned. Sasuke was holding both their members in a firm grip and was stroking them together. The kitchen was full with the sounds of sighs, moans and the sound of flesh against flesh. It was so hot and Naruto did not know what to do with himself, Sasuke was sooo good at what he was doing. The strokes became more fast paced and suddenly Naruto couldn't control himself anymore, he released his seed.

"_Oh no, I came in Sasuke's hand."_ He thought mortified.

"Hmm" Sasuke said while studying the goo in his hand. "Looks like you do this almost every day…It's diluted."

That statement was met with a slap to Sasuke's cheek. "You pervert! You'd do this with anyone? You have turned into a complete perv." Naruto screamed while trying to cover himself up as best as possible. You don't look very dignified with your pants around your ankles…

"Are you worried? About whom I've been with? Sasuke asked, actually looking curious.

"No I d-don't care about your…" Naruto stopped his rant when his gaze fell on the flesh exposed by Sasuke's unbuttoned trousers. _"Since I saw it last when we were children, Sasuke's has gotten so…big!"_ Naruto thought, and then he got a hold of himself and said to Sasuke. "Just stop it ok?"

"Hmm stop what?" Sasuke replied.

"Take a wild guess smartass!" Naruto screeched.

"Naruto? Your face is turning bright red. Sasuke said as he leaned closer to Naruto again.

"Get…Get away from me" Naruto suddenly felt shy and tried to pull his pants up. Sasuke would not let him though and grabbed a hold of both his hands.

"Look what we have here." Sasuke said. "It's up again. Once wasn't enough was it Naruto?

"Wait Sasuke! If we go any further we won't be just childhood friends anymore." Naruto said looking a little worried.

"That's fine isn't it?" Sasuke answered. "We don't have to stay the same as before." Sasuke started stroking Naruto's shaft again, paying extra attention to the sensitive head.

"Ah, ah, nnnn. You've really changed too much…" Naruto panted.

"Sasuke kissed his way down Naruto's slender neck. "Sorry, but that's who I am now. And doesn't the fact that you're hard mean you want it? Sasuke answered between kisses and nips. "See, doesn't it feel good?"

"Hnnn, ha, Ahhh! Yes…" Naruto moaned in pleasure. Sasuke knew just how to touch him right and it wasn't long before Naruto released for the second time. When he did Sasuke bit down on the juncture between Naruto's neck and shoulder and then soothed the sharp bite with his tongue.

In the end after the boys had cleaned the kitchen, ordered takeout and eaten they did it again in Naruto's bed. Afterwards Naruto lay panting as Sasuke stood by the bed zipping up his trousers.

"You can use the shower first" Sasuke offered.

Naruto just looked at him from his pile of goo state on the bed. "I can't move yet you idiot." He said.

Sasuke leered at him. "Should I help you all the way to the bath?" He asked suggestively.

This statement was met with a pillow thrown at Sasuke's head. "THERE IS A LIMIT TO BEING A PERVERTED ASSHOLE!!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Fine, fine" Sasuke snickered." I'll use the showers first." And with that he sauntered out of Naruto's room and into the bathroom across the hall.

Naruto turned around so that he lay on his stomach and buried his face in the bed. He didn't care that he didn't have any pants on and that his bare ass was showing to the world. _"I think Sasuke is just playing with me."_ He thought. _"Today I did it with him a total of three times, b-but that is just because it was convenient for HIM. I didn't resist him at all though…This is horrible."_ With those thoughts Naruto fell into a sleep worried with nightmares.

--

The next morning in school the door to Naruto's classroom slammed open. In the doorway stood a very handsome boy with black hair and dark eyes. In fact he looked a lot like Sasuke.

Kiba and Haku watched the boy with wide eyes and their mouth's hanging open.

"That Uzumaki kid in this class" The unknown boy said. "Can you get him for me?"

_**AN**__- Well there it was, the second chapter. Can anyone guess who the silver haired man and the dark haired boy is? I guess it's pretty easy...Thank you so much for reading! Please review…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Naruto or My Paranoid Next Door Neighbor. They belong to Kishimoto Mashashi and Kazuka Minami respectively; I'm just borrowing the characters and worlds and bending them after my own twisted pleasure.

**Warning -** Boyxboy, meaning yaoi. ooc characters, foul language, sexual situations and all that jazz.

**Beta- **This chapter is betaed by the fabulous and always wonderful Poisoned Phantom!

_**AN- **__As usual I want to start by thanking my marvelous reviewers, they are the absolutely best there is, thank you to: narutoisuke, OrangeSpiral, XxXKurokarasuXxX, kai, Delayed-Reaction, The Only Love For Soujiro Seta, eye-of-demon-kitsune34, KittyKatClaws, Valkyrie612 and BloodyUchihaPast! You guys are the best, you reviews and support really makes it fun to keep writing!_

_Mostly everyone who guessed who the mystery characters were, were correct. We get their identities in this chapter. Not so much naughtiness in this chapter unfortunally but I hope that you'll enjoy it anyway._

_Enough of me blabbing…On with the show! _

**Chapter 3.**

Naruto was silently fuming as he walked behind a dark haired boy that by the way still hadn't said who he was or where they were going. When Naruto had gotten to class Kiba and Haku had informed him that a person was looking for him, Haku had been all starry eyed talking about shiny silk hair but that wasn't much of a surprise everyone knows that Haku is one big hair freak. Kiba had been more reserved and said that the guy seemed a bit stuck up and kind of fake. Anyway here Naruto was walking behind the boy down a corridor.

"_What the hell is this?"_ Naruto thought while he was glaring daggers at the boys back. _"Who is this guy who called me out of class? I don't recognize him at all."_

Finally Naruto had enough. "Hey, where the hell are you taking me?" He shouted, and then he continued. "Oh and you're going to fast, I can't keep up. Slow down will you, you jerk!" Naruto was tired and insecure so he didn't feel like being polite at the moment, besides this stupid guy hadn't even introduced himself yet.

The boy turned around and gave a smirk towards Naruto. "Heh I'm sorry, it's because my legs are so long compared to yours Shorty." He said.

This statement did nothing to improve Naruto's impression of the boy. "Who are you anyway? You don't offer any greeting and then there's this shut up and follow me attitude of 

yours, it's getting really old." Naruto said as he stopped following the boy. He wasn't going to take another step until he got some answers.

"I said that I would tell you later." The boy said with a sigh. "Damn you're dumb and you whine like a little girl. Are you sure that you have a penis in those pants?"

"WHAT! " Naruto screamed he was getting pissed off. This guy's personality was even worse than Sasuke's.

Suddenly the boy's (or creep like Naruto wanted to call him) eyes narrowed to small black slits and he moved closer to Naruto. "I can tell you as much as that it has to do with Uchiha-san. Does that give you any clue to what I want to talk about? We can't talk about this in the hall so would you please grow a pair of balls and follow me…There's someone who wants to meet you." With that the creep boy turned around and started to stalk down the hall again.

"_What is this?"_ Naruto thought as he reluctantly started to follow the boy again. _"Is this guy from the advanced department? Jeez I have a really bad feeling about all of this."_ Just then the boy creep stopped by a door with a sign on it that said teacher's lounge. The boy knocked then opened the door without waiting for a reply and dragged Naruto inside with him. Naruto was beginning to feel really scared.

"Hey, I got him." The boy said looking proud as he held Naruto's wrist in a firm grip and walked further in to the room.

"Ahh, good job!" A silver haired male told the boy. The male was leaning casually against a table in the room. He was wearing black pants and a black turtle neck, he wore an eye patch and his silver hair was almost as unruly as Naruto's own hair. The male saw that Naruto was looking him over and smirked as he took a drag of the cigarette that was placed between his fingers. "Welcome Uzumaki Naruto." He said in a low deep voice.

Naruto didn't know what to think. "W-what do you want? Who are you?" He asked nervously.

"Shall we introduce ourselves?" The dark haired boy asked as he moved closer to the male and put his head on the silver haired man's shoulder. "I'm Ogishima Sai; I'm in Uchiha-san's class. This is Hatake Kakashi-sensei, an English teacher in the advanced department. Isn't he cool?" The boy asked with hero worship in his voice as he still leaned against the teacher. "Can I have a drag?" The boy named Sai asked his teacher and leaned in even closer. "Mmm you smell so good!" He added as he sniffed Kakashi-sensei's neck.

"Idiot…" The teacher answered as he brushed Sai's chin with his fingertips. "You can smoke when we're alone.

Naruto felt as if he'd stepped into another dimension or as if he was on candid camera, he took a quick look around to see if he saw any camera's…Nope none what so ever. _"What is this?"_ He asked himself yet again. _"Sasuke's classmate and English teacher, it doesn't seem like they have a normal relationship. I wish they would stop flirting in front of me… I mean he is a teacher after all." _Naruto felt himself growing beet red and again he cursed his inability to stop his blushes. He looked at the pair who stood there all calm and pointed a finger towards them.

"Ah…Ahh! Are you Sasuke's _homo_ friends??" He screeched as realization dawned on him.

"Well," Kakashi-sensei said while straightening up from his leaning position by the table. "That's a rude way of saying it…And didn't your mother teach you not to point your finger at people. You seem to have bad manners." He puffed on his cigarette and continued. "I heard from Sai that Sasuke-kun had grown attached to someone and I wanted to know what kind of person they were. But as it turns out your just a brat with no inner sex appeal."

"_Brat…Who's rude now?"_ Naruto thought but he didn't know what to say in his defense so he just stood there quiet and blushing. He felt humiliated.

"Really a brat…?" Sai said. "I like him, he's pretty. I'm just unsure that he actually has a penis." Sai continued.

"Feh, he's not my type at all." Kakashi-sensei said dismissively. "How can _that_ be any good for Sasuke-kun?" He said with a nod of his head towards Naruto.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT!!" Naruto exploded. "DID YOU BRING ME HERE JUST TO MAKE FUN OF ME??"

"Oooh look he snapped." Sai said poking at Kakashi's ribs. "Of course we didn't bring you here to make fun of you." He continued. "We're simply interested in who Sasuke-kun is shacking up with."

"W-what it's not like that." Naruto replied flustered. "He's just boarding at my place."

"Well you're still living together so what's the difference? Living together means that you can do it every day." Sai said with an expressionless face.

"Don't say weird things like that." Naruto said while he was silently crossing his fingers behind his back. "Sasuke and I are just normal childhood friends… okay?

Kakashi stepped closer to Naruto with an intent look on his face. "If you are just friends…Then what's with the mark on your neck? Isn't that a hickey from Sasuke-kun?

Naruto's hand went up to cover the hickey and he blushed even redder than before. _"Ack from last night…Damn Sasuke and his biting."_ Naruto thought.

Kakashi saw Naruto's reaction and got an almost evil glint in his uncovered eye. "So it is his hickey then?" He stated as he stepped right up to Naruto and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Wait…What are you doing?" Naruto asked while squirming to get out of the teacher's grip._ "His eye is scary…"_ He thought beginning to feel afraid as Kakashi just held him tighter and pulled the shirt away from Naruto's neck so that he could see it better.

"Aahh, right there…" Kakashi said, his voice just a husky whisper. "The mark of Sasuke-kun's sexy lips…I-I'm envious." The teacher said as he stared longingly at the purplish mark on Naruto's neck. With a small yank he pulled Naruto even closer to himself.

"Let me taste it!!" Kakashi hollered while trying to lick the hickey.

Naruto struggled for his life and to his embarrassment he felt tears starting to rise in his eyes. "WAAAAH! Something is really weird with this teacher." He screamed. "What's wrong with this department?"

Naruto was finally released when Sai came up and hit Kakashi over the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Okay teach, that's enough!" He said.

"How rough Sai…" Kakashi said pouting and rubbing his head, but he did step away from Naruto.

"So the fact that you have a hickey, does that mean that you got some action?" Sai asked curiously.

"Of-of-of course not! Naruto stated. _"Sasuke just jerked me off…"_ He added to himself.

"But he sucked on your neck right?" Sai inquired. "You must have done something?

"No, this was done against my will." Naruto explained. "Why would I want to do anything with that jerk anyway?"

Kakashi stepped up to Naruto again and twisted his ear. "Hey, don't refer to Sasuke-kun like that! That's why you're a brat!" He roared.

"What are _you_ to Sasuke?" Naruto asked rubbing his now red and tender ear.

"Kakashi-sensei claims that Sasuke-kun is his favorite dish." Sai said pointing towards the teacher who was now actually blushing a light pink and rubbing his hands together.

"_He's all kinds of crazy!" _Naruto thought as he took a small step backwards away from the weird pair.

"I like his personality too" Kakashi said with a small giggle. _"Oh dear God a giggle…From a grown man…."_ Naruto shivered.

Kakashi continued. "With those cold, contemptuous eyes…Ah he's so sexy that even in class he makes me ache down there. Oh and those long legs, always folded with ease… I want you to step on me Sasu-chan!!"

"_Okay, he's not just crazy and weird…He's a fucking pervert to!"_ Naruto thought to himself as he continued to back even further away from the man who was now embracing himself, 

making kissy noises and mumbling something about Sasu-chan and stiletto heels on his back… Naruto did not want to know any more of that freak's fantasies.

"I'm…I'm leaving now." Naruto said, turning around and trying to make a break for the exit. His running away plans were foiled by a hand on his shoulder.

"Uzumaki wait." Sai said. "Let's chat some more." He said, slipping his arms around Naruto's waist from behind.

"No…No break's almost over, I have to get back to class." Naruto said trying to sound calm but his heart was beating wildly.

"Aww, that's too bad." Sai said hugging him tighter. "Next time then…" He said licking the shell of Naruto's ear (not the one twisted by Kakashi).

"_Now I completely understand the reason Sasuke told me, never to come here again."_ "Please let me go" Naruto hated himself for sounding so weak in front of these bastards but he just wanted to get out.

Sai's hands wandered lower and he caressed Naruto's waist and thighs. "You have such slender hips," He whispered. "Can I feel if you really have a dick down there?"

"A-ah, stop it!" Naruto really didn't want to be here anymore.

Sai laughed and released him. "I'm sorry; it's just that you have such innocent reactions."

Kakashi stepped forward again having finally composed himself from his dirty day dreaming. He lit another cigarette and said: "It doesn't look as if you're sleeping with Sasuke-kun, but there's some petting at the very least."

"Petting?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Hmm, he's really into that...Good aren't they, his hands?" Kakashi continued with a sly look in his eye.

"_What is he trying to say"_ Again Naruto had no idea how to reply to these statements.

"The mark on your neck, you got it in the middle of doing _that, _didn't you? Sasuke-kun is a surprisingly wild kisser." Sai said while studying Naruto's hickey.

"Y-you mean…No way!" Naruto didn't know what to say but his heart suddenly started hurting.

"Precisely!" Sai stated. "Sasuke-kun is _our _sexbuddy!"

"That's exactly how it is!" Kakashi chimed in happily with sparkles all around him.

"_Our sexbuddy"_ Naruto thought about yesterday when Sasuke had asked him if he was worried about whom Sasuke had been with. _"I might be pathetic but I really did not want to know this about Sasuke…"_

Sai took a hold of Naruto's face with his fingers and looked straight into his eyes. "So you and Sasuke-kun are childhood friends?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's right. What about it?" Naruto replied maintaining eye contact.

"You've been with him since you guys were in diapers then?" Sai asked, Naruto nodded and Sai then continued. "But by now…Don't you think that we know a lot more about him than you do?"

Naruto was getting angry but he couldn't really argue with Sai's statement, he didn't know who Sasuke was anymore. "You guys are getting really damn annoying! You _three_ can do whatever the hell you like! Why would I care…I'm leaving!" Naruto screamed as he stalked to the exit, walked out of the teacher's lounge and slammed the door behind him… A few second went by and then Naruto opened the door again and stuck his head in "Hey, and don't come bothering me again! Got it!" He screeched and before he got an answer he slammed the door shut again.

Inside the teacher's lounge two people stood looking dumbstruck. "See, I told you" Kakashi said to Sai "No sex appeal at all…"

Sai just sighed and shook his head.

oo—oo—oo

Naruto ran through the corridor towards his class room and skidded inside just as the bell rang. He was out of breath because he'd really hurried to make it on time.

"Hey Naruto you're back!" Haku said looking relieved. "What happened with that guy? Did you know him? Did he tell you what kind of shampoo he uses?" Haku was just bubbling with questions.

Naruto clenched his fists but answered, "No…No nothing happened. Anyway let's hang out before going home today okay!"

Both Kiba and Haku seemed very glad that Naruto wanted to spend time with them and they happily agreed to hanging out after school. Maybe then Naruto would tell them what was troubling him and they could help him. Both Haku and Kiba hated that their best friend didn't seem to want to confide in them, this outing could change that. The three of them chatted about what they would do and where they would go after school until the teacher came and class started.

True to himself Naruto tuned out the teacher and was thinking to himself instead. _"I asked the guys to hang out after school because I really don't want to walk home with Sasuke today. I didn't want to hear what those freaks told me…I didn't want to hear any of it. I don't understand, I don't care about Sasuke…But then why does it hurt so much?"_

oo—oo—oo

Sasuke was sitting in class listening to a teacher drone on and on about the iron age and society then when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looked around and when he saw that no one was watching him, he fished the phone out lifted the lid and checked his message. It was from Naruto.

_To Sasuke the perverted bastard. Go home without me today! I don't even want to look at your false face!!_

Sasuke blinked a few times and reread the text message. _"What the fuck!"_ He thought. What the hell had happen since this morning to make Naruto so pissed at him? Oh, he would walk home alone alright and then he would wait…Whatever it was that had made the Dobe get his panties all in a twist…Sasuke knew that he could fix it, he had to. If the Dobe didn't cooperate his whole plan would go to hell. Sasuke could not let that happen, not after coming this far…

_**AN**__- Ta da…That was chapter three for ya. So what do you think that Sasuke's plan is? How will he make it right with a pissed of Naruto? The naughtiness will be back next chapter, I promise! Thank you so much for reading and please review…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Naruto or My Paranoid Next Door Neighbor. They belong to Kishimoto Mashashi and Kazuka Minami respectively; I'm just borrowing the characters and worlds and bending them after my own twisted pleasure.

**Warning -** Boyxboy, meaning yaoi. ooc characters, foul language, sexual situations and all that jazz.

**Beta'd** – By the fantabulous and talented Poisoned Phantom.

_**AN**__- To keep with tradition the first thing I'm going to do is to thank my amazing and adorable reviewers… OrangeSpiral, Valkyrie612, CoCoBookmark, BloodyUchihaPast, mickey8701, The Only Love For Soujiro Seta and KittyKatClaws than you all so much! Without your support and reviews there wouldn't be a story._

_Anyway here we are, chapter four… We welcome back naughtiness as well as a pinch of angst…Please enjoy! _

**Chapter 4.**

Naruto was walking home slowly shuffling his tennis shoes clad feet against the grainy asphalt of the sidewalk. He was in no particular hurry to get home, he didn't know what to expect or how he was going to face Sasuke. Naruto hated to feel insecure…

The outing with his friends had actually been a lot of fun; first they had gone home to Haku where Naruto had borrowed some clothes. He didn't want to go out in his school uniform. After getting ready they had gone to a small café to eat and then it had been off to karaoke. Naruto loved karaoke evenings with his best friends, Haku was actually very good at singing and always got lots of applauds. Kiba on the other hand sounded like one of the dogs he was so fond of, that didn't stop him from performing though he loved the spotlight. Even Naruto had been singing a couple of songs; he was a mediocre singer but his enthusiasm more than made up for it. Naruto felt that it had been good for him to hang out with his friends. He had missed them even though it had only been a couple of days since Sasuke moved in it felt like so much had changed. It felt good to have a reminder of who Naruto really was.

Naruto sighed and hoisted his book bag higher up on his shoulder as he turned into the driveway of his house. _"I guess it's time to bite the bullet."_ He thought as he went up the stairs and opened the door.

"I'm home!" Naruto shouted as he stood in the hallway toeing his shoes off. "I'm sorry I'm late," he added.

Minato stuck his head out from the kitchen and looked his son over. "Aah so the lost son returns" he said with a gleam in his eyes that for a horrible moment reminded Naruto of Kakashi-sensei. "You certainly went and had fun." Minato added. "How about dinner, are you hungry?" Despite being a bit kooky and overly obsessed with his best friend Uchiha Fugaku, Minato was a very caring father.

"No thank you dad, I ate with Haku and Kiba before karaoke." Naruto answered and continued on his way upstairs towards his room.

"Okay." Minato said. "Kushina…It's alright! He's been fed already, girly boy and dog lover kept our spawn from starvation!" He hollered so that the whole neighborhood probably heard him, as he turned on his lime green clad heel and walked back into the kitchen.

Naruto had almost made it to the safety of his room when the door to the bathroom on the opposite side of the corridor opened and Sasuke stuck his head out, it was clear that he wasn't wearing any clothes. "Hey Naruto," Sasuke said. "What's with the text you sent me at school?" Sasuke asked while drying his hair with a pale yellow towel. His muscles in his arms and abdomen rippled as he moved his arms.

Naruto blushed. _"Gaah I can't look at him when he's all naked…Especially not after what those perverts told me. I wonder if they have seen him without clothes."_ All these thoughts raced through Naruto's head as he turned away and tried to make it to his room.

"Naruto, please wait," Sasuke said as he grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand. "Wh... Let go of my hand!" Naruto replied trying to squirm out of Sasuke's grip. Sasuke just held on tighter and pulled Naruto in to the bathroom alongside of him and locked the door behind them.

Naruto did not know where to look, Sasuke stood in front of him totally naked with only a towel wrapped around his pale strong neck. Naruto's eyes followed a bead of water that ran down that delicious neck, over his chest where it stopped on a pebbled nipple before continuing its journey down that toned body. For some reason Naruto suddenly felt dizzy…He blamed it on the hot steam it the bathroom.

"Y-you idiot, what are you doing? There are other people in this house you know!" Naruto hissed at Sasuke while trying to glare at him. Unfortunately no one has better glares that an Uchiha so Naruto's glare didn't affect Sasuke even the slightest. Sasuke just looked back at him with half hooded eyes. "If you're quiet they won't be able to hear you. Just speak softly; do you think you can manage that Dobe?" Sasuke asked with a small smile on his lips. Naruto could feel that damned blush taking over his face again at the sight of that smile. Sasuke's smiles were dangerous weapons just because there were so few of them.

"A-at least put on some pants before we talk…" Naruto stuttered trying to look everywhere else other then Sasuke's lower half.

"I have a better idea," Sasuke said with a voice as smooth as velvet. "Why don't you take a bath too? I mean since you already ate and everything.

"What??" Naruto said feeling almost hypnotized by the deep onyx eyes that were looking straight into his own. The warm steam from the bath that Sasuke had taken whirled around the bathroom and made the lights shimmer with an opal like glow. It almost felt unreal, like a dream.

Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto and gave him a light kiss at the tip of his nose. "Here, I'll help you undress." Sasuke breathed into Naruto's ear as he started to undo the buttons on Naruto's borrowed shirt. For each button he popped Sasuke placed a feather light kiss to the exposed skin. Naruto felt an electric jolt pass through him every time Sasuke's soft lips made contact with his fever hot skin.

"S-Sasuke" Naruto shouted after a sharp nip to his collarbone. "Shh" Sasuke said. "Don't be so loud, you don't want your parents to hear do you?" Sasuke had now taken the shirt completely off and was working on Naruto's pants. He looked up at Naruto from his kneeling position on the floor. "I'm really in the mood to do this now after you show me that face." Sasuke said with a smirk. "It reminds me of yesterday."

"Stop…You want to do it again in here?" Naruto asked while trying to prevent Sasuke's hands from pulling down the zipper on his pants. "No, no, no that won't work. You know me I'll be too noisy so it's best to stop it right here." Naruto tried to convince Sasuke.

Sasuke rose from the floor and started to kiss Naruto's neck again. "It'll be alright with the water running. You can moan as loud as you want too and the water will drown out the noise. Now come on, step out of those pants!" Sasuke helped push the trousers down slender legs and then tossed them in the hamper at the corner of the room. "I'll promise you it will be really good." Sasuke said as he palmed Naruto's member through his plaid boxers. "With the hot water pelting your skin you're more sensitive to touches, they will feel much more stimulating." Sasuke was using his most persuasive tone of voice as he continued to massage Naruto through the thin piece of fabric.

"_This is so humiliating…I'm hard already."_ Naruto thought as Sasuke inched the boxers down his thighs. Suddenly Naruto was as naked as Sasuke and Sasuke's hands were all over him. Light touches alternated with firm squeezes and Naruto felt as if he was burning up. Sasuke pushed him against the tiled wall and started to stroke his cock. He stroked it from the base to the tip where he stopped and played with the sensitive head. Sasuke pushed his thumbnail lightly in to the slit of Naruto's leaking member and if Sasuke hadn't been there to hold him up Naruto's knees would have given up on him. Sasuke then took both Naruto's and his own arousal's in his hands and rubbed them together. Water, soap and precum made everything slick. The friction and feeling of Sasuke's member pulsing against his own was amazing and it wasn't long before a panting Naruto spilled his seed all over Sasuke's hand. Sasuke gave a few more strong tugs to his own dick and then he was cuming too. Afterwards he brought his hand up to his mouth cleaning it with his tongue. Naruto blushed redder than a virgin in those romance novels that his mother loved to read.

"_I can't believe this, this is the lowest."_ Thoughts were whirling through Naruto's head. _"To think that Sasuke would become the kind of person who'll have sex with anyone… And that I would get so angry about it. My body can't help to respond to his touch…"_ His thoughts were interrupted as he felt fingers rubbing and pinching his nipples.

"You want to go again?" Sasuke asked his length already half hard against Naruto's thigh.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arms and tried to push him away. "No…No more! It's too hot in here and I feel dizzy" he said.

Sasuke didn't stop touching and caressing him though. Every touch sent a jolt of pleasure down Naruto's spine and a pang of hurt to his heart. "No stop, don't touch…" He said when Sasuke's fingers crept down between his legs again.

"Come on Naruto…" Sasuke pleaded. "Do more with me."

Naruto pushed Sasuke away more forcefully. "That's enough! You can go now."

"Naruto?" Sasuke looked at him questionly. Naruto looked back at him with a serious look on his face. "I need to talk to you a bit later Sasuke. Could you please go back to the room and wait for me there?" Sasuke saw that Naruto meant what he said so reluctantly he placed the yellow towel around his waist, drew his fingers through his black mane of hair and exited the bathroom.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't knew he'd been holding. He crawled into the bath tub and leaned his head against the porcelain edge, his brain was buzzing with thoughts.

"_When those two guys talked to me earlier today. When they told me that Sasuke could be like that I was shocked inside. I'm mad at him for sleeping around so easily and I'm mad at myself for caring one way or the other. Most of all I don't want to be hurt anymore. It REALLY did hurt when that Sai creep told me that Sasuke was there sexbuddy._

Naruto got outof the tub and started to dry himself off. As he did this he continued with his thinking.

"_When pervert one and two told me that they knew Sasuke better I realized something. My feelings in grade school… What I felt towards Sasuke was more than normal friendship. I was so confused that I wanted to do things like hold him and kiss him. I felt so guilty about myself; I had to get away from him. I thought that those strange feelings would disappear if I wasn't near him so I kept my distance and tried so hard to forget him. Now he's close to me like that again. Still I look like an idiot! After listening to the pervert league what shocked me was the reason why I can't resist his touches is…That I still have feelings for him. That's also the reason why I don't want this…Why I CAN'T do this."_

After drying himself off completely Naruto pulled on a pair of PJ pants that were in the bathroom from when he had changed this morning. He walked out of the bathroom and saw a fully dressed Sasuke leaning against the door to Naruto's room waiting for him.

"Naruto what did you want to talk about? …Naruto?" Sasuke seemed to grow concerned as Naruto didn't answer him but fixed his eyes firmly on the hard wood floor. Finally he raised his gaze and locked it on Sasuke.

"I'm not…going to do those things with you anymore." He said solemnly.

"What!" Sasuke said looking flabbergasted.

"From now on…If you do anything inappropriate towards me I WILL have you kicked out. Got it? That's all I wanted to say." Naruto told Sasuke while trying to push him out the door.

"But why? You looked as if you were enjoying it." Sasuke said beginning to sound desperate.

This just made Naruto angrier and he shouted "Shut up you perverted bastard! I don't want to, not with someone as shameless as you! Don't drag me into your little games!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke tried to reach out and touch him but Naruto stepped out of his grasp.

"Hurry up and get out pervert! If you can do it with just anyone, go find someone else!"

"Naru…" Sasuke began again but interrupted himself when he saw the tears running down Naruto's face. His black eyes widened and he didn't know what to do.

"You really are the worst," Naruto said trembling. "That class mate of yours, the perverted teacher…You've been fooling around with them haven't you?" Without waiting for an answer Naruto pushed Sasuke out of his room. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU ANYMORE!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke before slamming the door to his room shut, leaving a silent raven with an unreadable expression sitting on the floor on the other side of the closed door.

oo—oo—oo

The next morning they went to school separately. Naruto felt as if he couldn't face Sasuke before he had sorted out his feelings and Sasuke had left early being oddly quiet. As Naruto turned the corner about to enter his classroom he saw a boy with raven hair waiving at him.

"Good morning Naruto and thanks for yesterday." Sai said with the same fake smile Naruto had seen on him before.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked rudely. "I told you not to come here again."

Sai leaned closer to Naruto and winked at him. "I wanted to talk to you some more. It's a secret from Sasuke-kun and Kakashi-sensei. Do you want to have lunch with me in the back garden?" Sai asked pleasantly. Naruto had to admit that he was curious…

oo—oo—oo

Sasuke stalked down the hall and slammed the door to the teacher's lounge open. "You talked to Naruto behind my back yesterday didn't you?" He asked the silver haired man who sat in a chair smoking and reading a book with an orange cover.

"Oh…What are you talking about?" Kakashi said lovingly with a silly smile on his face as he looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke hauled Kakashi out of the chair by the collar of his for the day dark green polo shirt and glared at him. "The perverted teacher he talked about is you I'm guessing."

Kakashi went all starry eyed and moved closer to Sasuke. "Aaahh Sasuke-kun! Don't glare at me with those cold eyes of yours… You're getting me all excited."

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed the front of the teacher's shirt and shook the slightly larger man like a rag doll. "Do you _really _want to make me mad?"

"Of course not…" Kakashi answered with a smirk that could almost rival the Uchiha's own.

"Then please don't do anything unnecessary. You know that I'm living with Naruto right now and things will get nasty if you put him in a bad mood… If you're not careful you might be the one who ruins the whole thing." Sasuke released Kakashi's shirt and took a small step away from him.

"My, my, my… What did blond boy tell you yesterday?" Kakashi asked with a leer.

"Don't get in my way!" Sasuke stated with a very determent expression on his features. His brow was furrowed and his onyx eyes gleamed with an inner light.

Kakashi stepped right up to Sasuke and touched the boy's smooth cheek with just his fingertips. "That's a nice expression too" he whispered. "Your teacher just can't help himself…" With those words he leaned even closer and covered Sasuke's lips with own…Only to draw back with a hiss and wipe away the blood that leaked from his bottom lip where Sasuke had bitten him.

Sasuke stood wiping his mouth with his hand as if he had tasted something foul. "I said don't fuck with me…" He told the teacher coldly. Stay away from Naruto; I will not warn you again." Sasuke said as he started to walk towards the exit of the teacher's lounge.

"Sure thing Sasuke-kun." Kakashi called after him but was only answered with the slamming of the door. Kakashi smiled to himself, lit a new cigarette and watched the blue-grey smoke travel in patterns towards the ceiling. _"My, my you were in a bad mood today my sweet and Sexy Sasuke-kun." _Kakashi mused to himself. _"Despite your warnings though I just can't leave it alone…And I have a feeling that Sai can't either."_ Kakashi went to stand in front of the window to watch the sunny day outside. As he did so he saw two figures heading towards the back garden on the school grounds, one figure had pitch black hair and the other had hair so bright it could rival the sun.

Kakashi took another drag from his cigarette and let the smoke out from his nose. He watched as the two figures disappeared behind some bushes and a feral smile overtook his features. "Sai my sweet…Good boy!" He purred…

_**AN**__- And that was chapter four. Nothing new about Sasuke's plan but Naruto admitted that he still has feelings for Sasuke. What do you think Sai's plans for Naruto are in the back gardens? For some reason this chapter was really difficult to write but I hope that it turned out okay… Thank you so much for reading and please review._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Naruto or My Paranoid Next Door Neighbor. They belong to Kishimoto Mashashi and Kazuka Minami respectively; I'm just borrowing the characters and worlds and bending them after my own twisted pleasure.

**Warning -** Boyxboy, meaning yaoi. ooc characters, foul language, sexual situations and all that jazz.

**Beta'd** – Unbeta'd for now but I'll get the edited chapter up as soon as possible.

_**AN- **__As always the thank you to my lovely reviewers come first. CoCoBookmark, Valkyrie612, zero434, eye-of-demon-kitsune34, The Only Love For Soujiro Seta, narutuisuke, SasuXNaru-Club, KittyKatClaws, TouMoya, Yatta IiDesuNe, fluffylover82192 or susi and kukuacho Thank you so much! You have my undying gratitude and I love you all!_

_Again more angst and not so much naughtiness in this chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it anyway. Go on…Read!_

**Chapter 5.**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining from a cloudless dark blue sky and the air was as crisp and clean as it only is in the fall. The trees were all yellow, orange and red and had started to lose their leaves. Naruto basked in the wonder of the sunny day and nature's colors as he walked next to Sai on their way to the back garden.

When they had almost made it to the garden they heard arguing voices behind some bushes.

"Baby just lay down, don't you want me?" Naruto heard a voice saying.

"I don't want to lie down…I will get grass in my hair and LEAVES too. Do you have any idea how long it will take me to get the knots out?" Another voice complained.

Aw come on now sugarlips. What if I lie down and you ride me…Will that be okay?" The first voice said again. Naruto couldn't help but think that there was something familiar with the voices. Before the mystery persons had a chance to say anything else Sai called out.

"Gaara, Neji get your asses out of the bushes now! Nobody wants to hear you fuck." Naruto couldn't help the pink that spread over his cheeks at Sai's language.

Two boys appeared from behind the bushes, one with short red hair and startling green eyes and the other with long mahogany brown hair and pale eyes. Naruto recognized them as two of the boys that had tried to molest him when he'd been in the advanced section for the first time looking for Sasuke. The boys didn't seem too happy with being interrupted and they glared at Sai. "What the fuck Sai!" The redhead spat. "I was just gonna get me some and you come and ruin it all."

"Whatever Gaara." Sai replied. "To make it better I can loan you my key to the gym storage, there are lots of yoga mats in there than you can fuck on and nobody has to get grass in their hair." At the last statement Neji brightened and ran his fingers through his long silky tresses. (Naruto had never seen anyone that obsessed with his hair besides Haku.) "Yeah come on Gaara." Neji said. "Let's go inside…You can have me on my back in no time." Gaara seemed happy at that thought and took the key that Sai held out to him. Neji studied Naruto closely. "Sunshine boy is more than welcome to join us." He said. "That bright hair and golden skin is gorgeous. Besides it's not fair that we can't have him, first Sasuke interrupts our fun and now you want him all to yourself…" Neji pouted and pointed at Sai.

"Well you can't have him." Sai said and pulled Naruto closer to his side. "Now get out of here before I change my mind and take the key back."

Both Neji and Gaara seemed scared that they would lose their private place to have a little tryst so with one last longing look towards Naruto they turned around and walked the path back to school. Naruto watched them walk away as he stepped away from Sai, then they continued their way to the back garden where they sat down on a stone bench and packed up their lunch. Naruto suddenly became aware of how quiet it was and how totally alone he was with Sai at the moment. Sai seemed so different today then he had been yesterday, Naruto couldn't place his finger on it but something was off with the dark haired boy today. He seemed so serious though he tried to hide it behind jokes and rude comments.

Naruto sat eating his lunch and tried to ignore Sai to the best of his abilities. The dark haired boy was just weird. First he had brought Naruto here because said he had something to tell him and when they were finally here the boy hadn't said a word, he just sat there staring at Naruto with large dark brown eyes that didn't even seem to blink. It was creeping Naruto out. Naruto looked away from Sai and popped another onigiri in his mouth.

"Hey Naruto." Sai said. "Can I have a taste of your lunch?"

"No!" Was Naruto's short reply. He couldn't believe this guy, first dragging him out here then staring at him and now trying to mooch of his lunch. The creep had his own food dammit!

"So what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked trying to get Sai to talk.

"Hmm." Sai said drinking from his juice carton and looking up at the blue sky. "I hadn't really thought about anything. What do you think we should talk about?

Naruto had the sudden urge to stab Sai with his butter knife. What the hell was wrong with this dude? He felt himself shaking with anger as he turned to Sai and gave him the deadliest glare he could muster. Unfortunately Sai seemed as unimpressed with Naruto's glares as Sasuke.

"Ooh I know." Sai said looking happy. "Let's talk about sex!"

"Hmpf... Who'd want to talk about that?" Naruto said trying to look normal and to fight down the blush that had appeared just by the mention of the three letter word.

"So you're not interested? Even if it's about Sasuke?" Sai asked looking curious. "Don't you want to know what our relationship really is?"

"That again…" Naruto said trying to sound bored and uninterested and failing miserably. "I don't really care what goes on with you guys." This statement lost some of its credibility as Naruto was clenching his fists so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

Sai smirked as he saw Naruto's reaction. "Well I'm going to tell you anyway, all you have to do is listen. "Me and Sasuke have been classmates for three years. He was the first who bothered to befriend me when I came here in freshman year. The other students didn't seem to like me much but Sasuke spoke to me and gave me a chance. Sasuke is a good guy, _I like him!!_" Sai said looking more sincere than Naruto had ever seen him.

Naruto didn't know why but at Sai's words his heart started thumping and he got a lump in his throat. He wasn't sure that he wanted to hear any more of what Sai had to say but he couldn't just up and walk away either. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat and listen to Sai.

"My first impression of Sasuke was that he had cold eyes." Sai continued. "But after speaking to him we got along. He's tall, cool…I had fun being with him and when Sasuke accepted me suddenly the other kids in class did to. Sasuke is an interesting person; we have certain things in common and I feel as if I could tell him anything."

With every word that Sai uttered it felt as if there were a knife stabbing at Naruto's heart. He must have had a strange look about him because suddenly Sai looked concerned as he watched him.

"Naruto?" Sai said questionly.

Naruto couldn't bring himself to answer; he didn't know if his voice would hold. He just looked away from Sai his thoughts racing a million miles per minute.

"_I was the one that left Sasuke's side_ _and now someone who he's gotten close to appears before me…I'm so jealous right now."_ Naruto thought clenching his fists even harder; he could feel that his nails were about the break the skin of his palms. He didn't care, the pain in his heart was worse. _"I'm stupid…It was my own choice leaving him but still I can't control my feelings. Shit I'm going to cry and my head is pounding…I have to get away from here!"_

"Naruto are you alright? What's wrong?" Sai sounded really worried.

"N-Nothing I'm fine! Are we finished? Was this all you had to say? Naruto asked hurriedly just wanting to get away as fast as possible.

"_I was the one who refused Sasuke yesterday but since I woke up this morning all I been thinking about is how it felt when Sasuke touched me."_ Naruto continued to think as he tried to get away from Sai.

"Oh yeah." Sai said unaware of Naruto's struggle to hold back hid tears. "Sasuke doesn't know that I'm having lunch with you and I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell him. Actually I think that Sasuke-kun was mad at me this morning. He pinched my cheek real hard and told me not to bother you anymore."

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore and jumped to his feet. "I'm going back!" He said in a short tone of voice.

"What?" Sai looked puzzled. "What's the matter? I wasn't even saying anything perverted…"

"_Shit, shit, shit what should I do? Here they come, tears from yesterday." _Naruto thought as his tears started falling, rolling over whiskered cheeks and dropping to the ground.

Sai actually looked scared when he looked at Naruto. He jumped up and placed his hands on Naruto's shaking shoulders. "Wh-what's wrong? Did I say something bad?" Sai sounded frantic.

"It has nothing to do with you." Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes with his hands trying to make the tears stop. "J-just let go of me!"

"Wait Naruto, please what's wrong?" Sai held on to Naruto tighter desperately trying to figure out what had made Naruto cry.

"Just let go already!" Naruto squirmed to get out of Sai's grip. He was so embarrassed that the older boy was watching him cry.

Suddenly their little squabble was interrupted by footsteps and a body stepped out of the bushes. Sasuke looked livid when he saw the tears that were glistening on Naruto's cheeks. "I looked all over school for you…Sai what are you doing with Naruto? Let him go!"

"_Oh no…I don't want Sasuke to see me cry. I can't handle this!"_ Naruto thought and doubled his efforts to get away from Sai.

"But Sasuke…" Sai said. "If I let him go he'll just…"

As Sai said this Naruto managed to get loose and as quickly as possible he turned on his heel and ran away from the two dark haired boys as fast as his legs could carry him.

"See…I told you so." Sai started but was quickly silenced by silenced by the glare that Sasuke sent his way. An Uchiha glare was truly a frightening thing.

"Hey Naruto…" Sasuke began but stopped as he realized that Naruto was too far away for him to hear. Sasuke stood there and watched as Naruto disappeared from view.

"Um…He, he, he." Sai approached Sasuke hesitantly. "Aren't you going to go after him?

Sasuke turned around and if looks could kill Sai would have been six feet under. "Sai!" Sasuke growled. "I TOLD you not to bother Naruto, didn't I?"

Sai started to cold sweat under the Uchiha's furious glare. "…Sorry." He mumbled.

Sasuke sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He had been doing that a lot lately and he thought that he might have picked up that habit from the Dobe. "You and Kakashi…What is it with you guys? Give me a break!" Sasuke said with another sigh.

"Well I can't just stay quiet can I?" Sai said defiantly and crossed his arms.

"PLEASE DO JUST THAT!!" Sasuke roared. "I don't want to screw it up with Naruto even more." Sasuke ended the statement by hitting Sai across the head.

"Oww I get it, I get it!" Sai said as he rubbed his sore skull. "I won't say another word to him and I'll ask Kashi-kun to stop too (not that he will listen). But you know Sasuke-kun…Are you planning on hiding everything from Naruto? Is that okay with you?" Sai asked all traces of playfulness gone from his voice.

Sasuke just stood there silent with an unreadable expression on his stoic face.

oo—oo—oo

Naruto lay down on his bed on top of his blue and green checkered bed sheets. He had already taken his bath and changed to his PJ's, he'd not buttoned the top though it was way too hot for that and besides he felt lazy. In the end Sasuke and Naruto had not talked about what happened in the garden or the night before. In fact Sasuke hadn't spoken a single word to Naruto for the rest of the day. The dinner had been a sad affair full of tension. Even the normally dense Minato had sensed that something was amiss but thankfully he hadn't asked about it, rather he gave Naruto a sympathetic look and kept quiet.

"_I don't know how I should act towards Sasuke now." _Naruto thought. _"I shouldn't have agreed to let him stay here. It's still a long time before exams and at this rate I'll be the one failing MY tests…"_ Naruto sighed and turned to the side, he knew that sleep was a long time away.

oo—oo—oo

Sasuke stood in his room by the window. He had taken off his sweater but he still had his jeans on. The glasses were lying on his bedside table and he looked outside without really seeing anything. He thought about what Sai had said before. That Naruto had started crying earlier when he and Sai talked about Sasuke. The thought that Naruto had cried over him made Sasuke feel really bad. Sai had also told him that he shouldn't wait for Naruto to say anything. He'd told Sasuke that he needed to properly talk to Naruto about everything that 

was going on… The problem was that Sasuke couldn't._ "If I could, I would have done it already." _He thought to himself as he trudged over to the bed and lay down to stare at the ceiling. What the fuck should he do?

oo—oo—oo

Four days after the garden incident Kakashi was sitting in the teacher's lounge grading papers while happily whistling 'Sexy Back'. _"Ah it looks like everybody did well this time."_ He thought pleased with himself for being such a good teacher. He saw that Sasuke's paper was next in line and perked up. _"I shall grade this one with love!"_ He thought as he looked at the paper, and looked, and looked. Suddenly his visible eye widened comically and his whole body started to shake. The scream "NOOOOOO!" could be heard all over school as the proud Kakashi actually fell off his chair in despair over Sasuke's test results.

oo—oo—oo

Naruto stood by the window in his class room worrying about the fact that it had been four whole days since Sasuke last spoke to him. He thought he was going to go crazy; the pressure of everything was just too much. As he stood there wallowing in self pity Kiba called him over.

"Hey Naruto, why are you standing there all alone? Come over here, I and Haku have snacks." He called as he was waving to Naruto.

Naruto turned and started to walk towards his friend when he saw a truly frightening sight. Over by the exit Kakashi sat crouched on the outside of the door peeking inside the class room at Naruto. _"Waaah it's the perverted teacher in action!"_ Naruto's mind screamed. _"How long has he been there?"_ He wondered to himself.

When Kakashi realized that he'd been discovered he stood up with as much dignity as he could muster in this situation and whispered to Naruto. "Come here for a sec."

Naruto followed Kakashi out of the class room and down a deserted corridor where they could talk in private.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked rudely, he really didn't like this middle aged pervert that was always crooning over Sasuke.

"Well I need to talk to you about Sasuke-Chan of course." The teacher said in a superior tone. "Otherwise I would never have come looking for you in a place like this!" He looked around with mild disgust on his face. "First look at this!" Kakashi continued waving Sasuke's paper in front of Naruto's face.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"As you can see its Sasuke-honeys English paper from yesterday. Normally just to make me happy Sasuke gets nothing but full score in English but look, look at this there are mistakes everywhere!" The teacher's eye was bulging and he was so upset that he shook as he waved the paper in front of Naruto as a matador waves his cape in front of a bull.

Naruto looked at the paper and saw that the score was sixty-eight out of a hundred, that was the score Naruto got on a good day and he couldn't see what the big deal was.

"Sasuke-Chan is living at your house right now…Right?" Kakashi asked. "So he can have more time to study correct?

Naruto just nodded.

"Then why are his grades dropping?" The teacher continued. "You said something to ruin his concentration didn't you?

"_I did say things to him when I was mad but I didn't think he would take it this hard. Is all this my fault?"_ Naruto thought but out loud he just murmured. "Not really."

"Hmph… Well it was a minor test this time. It'll be fine as long as Sasuke-kun brings his grade back up in time for finals." Kakashi said with a glare towards Naruto. "However, I have concluded that he is unable to study while he's living with you. This is something I as a teacher can not overlook. Therefore I think that Sasuke-Chan would be better off living under my care." The teacher continued.

"_What? No, no what did he say?"_ Naruto thought panicked but again out loud he just croaked a small "What? A student living with a teacher is kind of…" He didn't get any further before Kakashi interrupted him.

"What? Is there a reason why it shouldn't happen? Besides it seems that Sasuke-Chan has tired of your place already, perhaps it's because of the presence of an unappealing childhood friend." Kakashi said sounding very smug.

Naruto got so angry that he had to turn away from the damn pervert just to keep himself from punching him out.

"What?" Kakashi taunted "Leaving in the middle of our conversation again are you?

Naruto stopped; the pain in his chest was so great that it hurt to breath. "You don't have to tell me every little detail, just do whatever you have to do already!" He pressed out in a pained voice.

Kakashi just stood with his arms crossed and Naruto thought it looked as if he was gloating and reveling in his pain. He couldn't stand it. "I was upset that he's living with me in the first place, It was my dad who invited him without even asking me!" Naruto said trying to mask his hurt.

"So you have no objections then?" Kakashi asked smoothly.

"THANK'S FOR GETTING HIM OUT OF MY HOUSE! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!!" Naruto screamed and stomped away. He had to leave; he couldn't breathe in front of that pervert.

"Okay I'll do what I want with Sasuke-Chan…Believe me I will!" Kakashi said to himself with an almost evil smile as he watched Naruto hurry away from him. "Just you and me alone at my house my sexy Sasuke-Chan." He chuckled. "I can't wait…"

_**AN-**__ And that was chapter five. Sai wasn't so bad in this chapter was he? I couldn't bring myself to have him raping Naru-Chan; I don't think I can write a rape scene… What do you think; will Kakashi be able to separate our favorite boys? What do you think Sasuke has to say about the moving plans? The Naughtiness will return in some form in the next chapter, I'm not going to tell you who will get it on…Guess. Thank you so much for reading, Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Naruto or My Paranoid Next Door Neighbor. They belong to Kishimoto Mashashi and Kazuka Minami respectively; I'm just borrowing the characters and worlds and bending them after my own twisted pleasure.

**Warning -** Boyxboy, meaning yaoi. ooc characters, foul language, sexual situations and all that jazz.

**Beta'd** – By the extraordinary talented and supportive Poisoned Phantom, She is my rock!

_**AN**__ – This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful loyal and lovely reviewers! TouMoya, mickey8701, zero434, Valkyrie612, kukuacho and RoseWithoutAThorn thank you so much, without you there would not be a story._

_This chapter has some naughtiness and a lot of luuuuv in it. Please enjoy!_

**Chapter 6.**

The bed was made with luxurious dark green silk sheets and the pale bodies that writhed upon them seemed even more beautiful due to the dark color of the sheets. The man with silver hair kissed the body that lay under him deeply and reveled in the unique taste of his lover, it was a taste that he would never get enough of. Hands were everywhere touching, caressing, pinching and squeezing.

"Kashi…more!" Was sighed out from between kiss swollen red lips and slender pale hands reached for the silver haired males shoulders to pull him closer.

"Ah don't worry Koi; I'm going to give you all you can handle and more," Kakashi answered as his lips traveled down a pale neck, over a sculpted chest and latching on to a small pink nipple. He suckled and nipped at the nipple until it was a taut peek and then he did the same to its twin. The body underneath him arched up to his touch and groaned with pleasure. While Kakashi's mouth was paying attention to his lovers nipples his hands crept down over a ripped stomach and eventually closed around his lovers straining erection.

"You feel so hot in my hands," Kakashi said as he stroked the engorged member. "Does this feel good baby? You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this!" Kakashi continued as he released the abused nipples and traveled lower to encase the cock in his warm wet mouth.

"Arrrgh!!" The pale man screamed as Kakashi swallowed him to the root. "So good Kashi…I'm loving it!" The man said as he was thrashing on the sheets. He could see Kakashi's silver head moving up and down between his slender thighs while he created the most amazing suction feeling with that beautiful mouth of his. The pale man raised his hips thrusting into Kakashi's mouth trying to get more of his member down the silver haired man's throat; it felt as if he was going to burst.

As his lover was delirious with pleasure Kakashi took this time to lube his fingers with saliva and precum that leaked from his beautiful lovers arousal and trailed said fingers over the other man's sack and then behind them to the small pink bud hidden there. He pushed one finger inside and got an answering groan from his lover. Kakashi renewed the suction with more vigor and placed another finger inside his lover's hot entrance. The tightness and heat was driving Kakashi wild and he wanted nothing more that to bury himself in his lover. Kakashi wriggled his fingers inside the tight hole and when he heard a keening wail escape the other's lips he knew that he had found the boy's prostate. He continued to abuse that spongy little nub with his fingers while he was blowing his lover. The thrashing under him became more and more severe until finally Kakashi was rewarded with a deafening scream and the release of his lover into his mouth.

Kakashi swallowed every drop before he raised his head and looked down on his now boneless lover who was reduced to a puddle of goo on the bed. "Are you ready for me gorgeous?" He asked as he was spreading those creamy thighs and aligned his dick with his lover's rosebud.

"Yes Kashi I'm ready, I love you and I want to feel your cock inside me…Come on and fuck me!" The boy shouted and tightened his thighs around Kakashi's waist.

With a growl Kakashi pushed inside the tight ring of muscles and thought that he would come directly from the sheer pleasure of the body beneath him. He started to pound the tight hole and screamed… "SASUKE!!"

oo—oo--oo

Naruto woke with a start covered in cold sweat from the terrible dream that he had. He felt a cold in his heart over the fact that he had lost Sasuke to Kakashi even if it had only been a dream. He also felt very ashamed of himself because the dream had aroused him. Even in dreams Sasuke's pale toned body was a sight to see. Naruto wished that he could erase the sight of the pervert's naked body, though that vision was enough to traumatize anybody. Naruto sat on the bed and rubbed the last bit of sleep from his eyes. He had been so depressed when he got home from school that he had taken a nap to try and forget all his problems. Now he was awake again and had to deal with the real world wither he wanted to or not. Naruto didn't want Sasuke to move in with the most perverted teacher in the world but he had no idea how he could stop it from happening. He got off the bed and opened the door to his room. He stepped outside and after only a few steps he found himself staring at the door that led to Sasuke's room, with trembling hands he knocked on the door and then stepped inside.

Sasuke was sitting casually on his bed reading a book but he looked up when a hesitant Naruto entered the room.

"Um…Sasuke do you have a minute?" Naruto asked timidly as he twisted the hem of his blue sweater between his fingers. He was so nervous about this talk with Sasuke that he just couldn't keep his fingers still.

"Naruto?" Sasuke put his book down and straightened his glasses as he got up from the bed and walked closer to the blond. "What is it?" He asked.

"Well…Um…So did you come here to my house just so that it would be easier for you to study?" Naruto asked while trying to avoid eye contact with Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke was truly surprised by this question and didn't know how to react. _"What answer would Naruto want to hear? I don't want to mess things up between us even more."_ The raven thought while ransacking his brain for an answer that would please Naruto.

Naruto interrupted his thoughts. "Your English teacher came to my class room, dragged me out and complained to me about you not getting high scores on your tests."

"What Kakashi came to see you?" Sasuke straightened when he heard what Naruto said. "That asshole! Did he say anything else?" The raven asked.

"He said that your grades were dropping and that being here wasn't good for you," Naruto still looked down on the floor instead of at Sasuke as he said this.

Sasuke became more and more upset as he heard what Kakashi had told Naruto. He grabbed the blond's shoulders and tried to make the smaller boy look at him. "Wait a minute…Don't take him seriously please!" Sasuke pleaded.

"But your grades dropped after you moved in here. Is that because of me?" Naruto asked in a small voice.

Sasuke still stood with his hands on Naruto's shoulders. He just looked at the other boy with his bottomless onyx eyes before frantically drawing Naruto closer to himself. "Is it because I stopped fooling around with you? Now you're saying these crazy things because you're frustrated and craving my touch…Naruto?" Sasuke was almost shaking Naruto like a rag doll at this point and his eyes held a crazy gleam.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Naruto shouted as he tried to still Sasuke's shakes of his poor body. "This isn't a joke. Just leave Sasuke, things like this is just going to keep happening. Your teacher is only worried about you but think of me!" Naruto said with a desperate tone in his voice. _"I was thinking about what I was going to say to Sasuke all the way home from school,"_ Naruto thought. _"Things will be better for Sasuke if I tell him to leave, it's okay if I run away from him and my feelings one more time…But then, why does this hurt even more?"_ As Naruto continued with his thoughts he could feel tears prickling the insides of his eyelids, he tried desperately to hold them back so that Sasuke wouldn't see them.

At Naruto's last statement Sasuke stilled and lifted his hands so that they were hovering just over Naruto's flesh. "Naruto?" He just said Naruto's name questionly with something akin to hurt lacing his voice.

"So that's how it is," Naruto said while still trying to hold back his tears. "So hurry up and find somewhere else to go. With you I can't… I ca…" Here Naruto's voice cracked and those blasted tears came seeping through in spite of all his efforts to keep them at bay. Naruto 

wiped his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater and tried to speak again. "I-it can't be like it used to be…" Naruto continued but he didn't know himself what he really meant. _"I still want to be with Sasuke."_ Naruto thought. _"I…I really do love him after all!"_ His thoughts continued, as did his tears. It really broke Naruto's heart into a million itty bitty pieces to try and make Sasuke leave when all he wanted was to wrap his arms around the raven and never let him go.

Sasuke lifted his hands to cup Naruto's face and look him squarely in the eyes. Blue eyes clashed with black. "Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked as he leaned his forehead against Naruto's. "I won't leave unless you explain," He continued.

Naruto blushed at Sasuke's closeness and said defensively. "It's obviously your fault! You don't understand…"

Here Sasuke interrupted Naruto's rant, "You're right, I don't understand. Because you won't tell me. It's just like back then. Please Naruto tell me everything, it doesn't matter what it's about." Sasuke continued as he again looked into Naruto's eyes. He wanted the smaller man to get it so badly; this could be the raven's last chance. "You still haven't told me why you started to avoid me all those years ago. If it was my fault…Please let me at least apologize properly!" At this point Sasuke was beginning to sound desperate.

"Sa-Sasuke…" Naruto stuttered he couldn't believe how vulnerable the raven looked at this moment. _"I should have known that I can't run away from my feelings,"_ Naruto thought, _"Back then I probably made Sasuke feel horrible. It has been on my mind all this time; I have never been able to forget him."_ Naruto straightened up and faced Sasuke; it was time to tell the truth. "No…You never did anything wrong Sasuke."

"W-what?" Sasuke suddenly looked hopeful and he placed his hands back on Naruto's shoulders.

"I…I realized back then…" Naruto began while blushing madly and closing his eyes shut so that Sasuke wouldn't see the expression in them.

"What…What back then?" Sasuke said trying to urge Naruto on. He was so eager to hear what Naruto was going to say that he held Naruto's shoulders so tight that they would probably bruise, he just couldn't help himself.

"Back when you told me that it was growing already and showed me…" Naruto mumbled still avoiding looking at the taller boy in front of him. That same boy was now looking like a living question mark. "That was when I started being aware of my sexuality," Naruto continued, he was getting more and more embarrassed with every word that he uttered. "I didn't want you to know that about me and be disgusted so I started to distance myself from you," By now Naruto's tears had started to fall again, he was laying is heart in front of the other boy and he was so scared that it was going to get trampled.

"Naruto…You mean?" Sasuke couldn't get anymore words out; he was just looking at Naruto in wonder.

"Here we are, over five years later." Naruto continued saying, "I see you sleep freely with other guys like its nothing and you touch me like you would any of them. How do you think I felt…Seeing the one I love act like that?" By now Naruto was shaking like a leaf but Sasuke just drew him into his arms and hugged him like there was no tomorrow. "Whoa S-Sasuke?" Naruto said, his voice muffled as his face was being pressed into Sasuke's strong chest.

"I should be the one saying those things." Sasuke said while still holding Naruto like he was a priceless item that needed to be protected. "You are an idiot Naruto; suddenly giving me the cold shoulder like that…Do you know how traumatic that was for me? Long before any of the downstairs hair business I was already in love with you."

Naruto was now blushing twice as red. _"Oh my God…I don't think I heard that correctly!"_ He thought to himself. "S-Sa-Sasuke…" Was all that Naruto could press out as he looked at the boy he loved, all of this sounded too good to be true.

"Even when you weren't speaking to me at all, all I wanted was to be close to you." Sasuke said while brushing away Naruto's tears gently with his fingers.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto replied sounding devastated.

"I purposely told my dad that my grades were dropping and that I needed to stay with you." Sasuke said, "This was my last resort."

"What… You did that on purpose?" Naruto asked flabbergasted.

"I was playing with you because I wanted to touch you so badly!" Sasuke was completely serious now. If I came at you seriously I could have been completely shot down, so I thought that it was better if I approached you lightly. Then if I got refused I could always play the whole thing off as a joke. But I'm sorry because it seems like all I have been doing is hurting you instead," Sasuke said in a low voice caressing Naruto's face.

Naruto looked up at him shyly and smiled shakily through his tears. "It's alright! I wasn't doing everything right either," After saying that Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pulled him down for a sweet and passionate kiss. It was the first kiss that Naruto had started and it seemed to make Sasuke extremely happy, it wasn't long before he returned the kiss with fervor.

That night even though Minato and Kushina were downstairs the boys shared a bed. They were doing a bit of what lovers do but they didn't go all the way. Naruto was not ready for that yet. Mostly Sasuke and Naruto held each other and talked, they wanted to get to know one and other all over again…

oo—oo—oo

"Ouch! I said I was sorry." Sai said while rubbing a new bump on his head. "I just wanted to see what Naruto's reaction would be." He continued with one of his fake smiles.

It was the day after Sasuke and Naruto had confessed their love and they were now standing outside a teacher's lounge that was starting to become very familiar.

"What the hell…Sex buddy. Seriously Sai what were you thinking?" Sasuke asked livid while trying to land another hit on his class mate. "What were you talking about and why was HE 

involved?" Sasuke continued and pointed at Kakashi who was skulking around trying to avoid being yelled at.

"Sensei loved it, it was all his idea!" Sai admitted and Kakashi scurried a bit further away afraid of being hit.

"Well you can both shove your scheme where the sun doesn't shine and just so you know I won't be leaving Naruto's house!" Sasuke exclaimed while giving the other men his patented Uchiha glare.

"Damn I was so close!" Kakashi screeched as he stared longingly at Sasuke. "Now he belongs to someone else…UNFORGIVABLE!" He continued to rant but no one was paying him any attention.

Naruto just stood there and watched it all play out; he still couldn't believe that this man was an actual licensed teacher. _"I was tricked!"_ Naruto thought, _"Now that I think about it I was stupid to believe these two."_ He was interrupted in his thinking when Sasuke put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close.

"If either of you do or say anything else weird to Naruto I will really hate you. You got that?" Sasuke said looking angrily at the others. Sai nodded but Kakashi shuffled off while muttering something about not making any promises.

Sai leaned in to Naruto's other side and whispered in his ear. "Hey Naruto, you should be careful with this guy. Sasuke is pretty persistent and very possesive you know."

"Huh?" Naruto said looking at Sai questionly. _"At first I didn't like this guy but he turned out to be pretty nice. The teacher is still a weird perverted freak though!"_ Naruto thought.

"It's not only high school…Sasuke is probably set on following you to college too. He would never settle for anyone else now." Sai told Naruto with a conspiratorial wink of his eye.

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke who was busy threatening Kakashi to behave. _"So Sasuke took the same exam as me on purpose? All this time…He's been thinking about no one but me…"_ Naruto knew he was being selfish as he thought this but it made him really, really happy to be the center of Sasuke's attention. He took a hold of Sasuke's hand and intertwined his fingers with the other boy's. They said good bye to the perverts and started to walk home. As they were about to turn the corner of the corridor they could see Sai comforting Kakashi by making out wildly with the silver haired teacher. Naruto shook his head; he would never understand the relationship that those two had. He turned away from the make out scene which frankly disturbed him a little and glanced adoringly at the raven by his side that he could now call his boyfriend. Naruto sighed contently and leaned his head on Sasuke's shoulder as the two boys continued to walk slowly home.

"_Well for now…Instead of studying during exam times I can think of much more pleasurable things to do," _Naruto thought with a gleam in his eyes, _"For example I have to think up a variety of things to make up for five years of lost time."_

As if Sasuke could read his mind he looked down on Naruto and smiled predatory. He gave Naruto's buttocks a light squeeze, the boys stopped to look in to each other's eyes and suddenly they were both in a hurry to get home. Oh yes…Studying could definatly wait!

_**AN**__ – There it was... chapter six. Sasuke's plan was unveiled and it turned out that he hadn't been Sai or Kakashi's sex buddy, I hope that you're not too disappointed. Next chapter is basically one loooong lemon; we'll see how that goes. Thank you so much for reading and PLEASE review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Naruto or My Paranoid Next Door Neighbor. They belong to Kishimoto Mashashi and Kazuka Minami respectively; I'm just borrowing the characters and worlds and bending them after my own twisted pleasure.

**Warning -** Boyxboy, meaning yaoi. ooc characters, foul language, sexual situations and all that jazz. **EXTRA WARNING** – This chapter contains lemon, graphic sex between two males, boy on boy intercourse. If this isn't to your liking or if you're not of age do **NOT **read any further, I will not warn you again!

**Beta'd** – by the sweet and sensationally talented Poisoned Phantom, she is worth her weight in gold.

_**AN**__ – Firstly and primarily…Thank you to the bestest and most beautiful reviewers in the world. Poisoned Phantom (huggles to you), TouMoya, eye-of-demon-kitsune34, zero434, Valkyrie612, RoseWithoutAThorn and Alex thank you so very much. You all really inspire me to write more!_

_Um…So what can I say…? Welcome to smutfest '08. This chapter is basically one long lemon and I was blushing like crazy when I wrote it, I have NEVER written anything this naughty before. In fact I'm still blushing…Please enjoy!_

**Chapter 7.**

About a week after Sasuke and Naruto had cleared up all misunderstandings and confessed their feelings to each other Naruto decided that it was time to tell their parents about their relationship. Sasuke was a bit hesitant. He kind of liked the sneaking around but Naruto put his foot down, he did not want to be a secret. They first told Minato and Kushina since they both lived at their house at the moment. Naruto's parents took the news well…Almost scary well. Kushina just smiled, kissed both boys and wished them happiness. She had known Sasuke his whole life and she was happy that her baby had found someone. Minato put on a big show and told them that he'd known this would happen all along. He told them that instead of losing his daughter he felt that he had gained a son. Naruto squawked angrily at being called a girl and stalked up the stairs to sulk. As soon as his son was out of sight his usually warm blue eyes became cold and hard.

"Sasuke I like you and you are my best friend's youngest child but I will tell you this. Hurt my baby boy in any way and I _WILL_ hurt you. Break his heart and I will break every single bone in your body, are we clear?" Minato asked Sasuke in a strong unwavering voice.

"Yes sir!" Sasuke answered just as serious tone. This was the first time that Sasuke was almost afraid of Naruto's dad. Most of the time Minato acted so goofy that you forgot that he was a decorated police captain with an entirely different side to him.

"Okay then we are in agreement," Minato said and grinned friendly again, "Now why don't you go and calm down our princess's feelings at being called a girl, make him feel real manly." Minato said with a wink and left Sasuke standing there with his jaw almost touching the floor.

oo—oo—oo

After telling Sasuke's parents who also reacted really well to the news it was decided that they would have a family dinner to celebrate the merger of their families. Fugaku and Minato were ecstatic that their families would be joined by blood after being best friends for so long. Fugaku really made Naruto have a fit by welcoming him as a long wanted daughter in their family. As Naruto sputtered Minato and Fugaku both lay on the floor laughing. These men were two of the most powerful men in the whole city but put them together and they acted like four year olds.

Itachi was also invited to the dinner to Sasuke's annoyance. Itachi just smiled superiorly at his foolish little brother and hugged Naruto. He had always liked the blond boy and it hadn't exactly been a surprise to him how Sasuke felt for the sunshine boy. Itachi had just graduated from college and had started working at Uchiha inc. under Fugaku. He had his fiancée with him this evening. Itachi's fiancée was almost as scary as he was. Anko and Itachi had met by accident at Minato's station and Itachi had fallen head over heels for the woman when instead of being impressed and fawning all over him she had insulted him and called him a little boy. Anko was twenty-eight to Itachi's twenty-three and it took a long time for the genius to woo the headstrong woman. Anko was a police officer and worked under Minato and she didn't take crap from anyone. Together she and Itachi made a formidable and scary couple. They really loved each other though and were planning on getting married this coming spring.

The dinner was a success and everyone had a good time, even Sasuke, though he wouldn't admit it. His best reward came that night when Naruto crawled into bed with him, kissed him and thanked him for being such a good sport. Than the blond boy fell asleep on Sasuke's chest with his arms wrapped tightly around the raven and Sasuke admitted to himself as he breathed in the sweet scent of the soft golden hair that there was nothing he wouldn't do for his golden sweetheart.

oo—oo—oo

Another couple of weeks went by and now it was Friday. There was no school until Monday and Naruto's parents were out of time on a romantic get together and wouldn't be home until Sunday night. During this weekend Naruto and Sasuke would have the house all to themselves and this meant that this weekend would most certainly not be spent studying.

Sasuke's bedroom was filled with sounds of panting and moaning as to naked bodies lay caressing and touching on the bed.

Naruto was shaking like a leaf as Sasuke kissed him senseless. He felt his member growing almost painfully hard just from being this close to the dark haired boy.

Sasuke smirked as he felt Naruto's straining arousal against his thigh. "Heh, you look like you're about to cum…And I have only kissed you," He said as he leaned down and nibbled behind Naruto's ear, a spot he knew would drive the blond crazy.

"Haaaah I can't help it," Naruto said blushing and arching his neck to make it easier for Sasuke to nibble on it, he was sucking and nipping at it in a most stimulating fashion. "I've been like this the whole time, thinking about it in the shower."

"Really? You are so easy to please," Sasuke murmured huskily as he moved his lips to Naruto's mouth and gave him a scorching kiss. "But then I actually came twice in the shower already."

"No fair, I should have done that too. Why didn't I think that far ahead?" Naruto complained between kisses and caresses. As Sasuke did amazing things to his body Naruto was thinking about how they got to this point. Today he and Sasuke had eaten quickly and then taken a speedy shower each. After that they had hurried straight to Sasuke's bed.

"_Today is finally our chance to be together,"_ Naruto thought. _"It's been almost a month since we made up and got together but my parents were always here. No matter how okay they are with our relationship I don't want them to catch us having sex. No matter how much I've tried I can never keep my voice down and that's why we haven't gone beyond petting…This is our night, I can be as loud as I want!"_ Naruto continued to think as he was shuddering in pleasure from Sasuke's ministrations.

"I want to make you cum so many times that you pass out." Sasuke told Naruto as he was exploring the blonds' body with lips, tongue and hands. "Look your nipples too, I haven't even touched them and their already hard… You're so horny Naruto!"

Naruto lay spread on Sasuke's bed flushed red and legs spread wantonly. His member was erect and lay against his stomach pearly drops of precum glittered at the head. His blond hair was matted down with sweat and a few stray lock was clinging to his temples and forehead. Sasuke thought that he had never seen a more beautiful and arousing picture.

"Today when I was in class," Naruto started. "All I could think about was how it would feel to have you inside me…So, um, I wanna know soon…"

At Naruto's shy words and the expression on his face Sasuke froze. He looked at Naruto with wide black eyes and Naruto had never seen Sasuke so unguarded before. It was a nice feeling to know that he could make his raven lose his composure.

"Silly don't tease me like that!" Sasuke finally said. "I might just cum from you saying such things." He continued as he rubbed their members together. It felt really good and Naruto could feel himself spreading his legs even more to make room for Sasuke.

"I can hardly hold myself back as it is…See?" Sasuke said and showed Naruto his dark red dripping cock, it was pulsating with the rhythm of Sasuke's heartbeat and it was so swollen that it almost looked painful.

"Ahhhn! Why are you holding yourself back?" Naruto asked through pants of pleasure.

"This is your first time right? I don't want to lose control and end up hurting you," Sasuke said. "I have to be gentle so that you'll be okay…Then I can put it in." He continued as he took Naruto's dick in one of his hands and rubbed it slowly and leisurely. Naruto answered with whimpers, moans and thrusting of his slender hips up towards that talented hand that was making him feel this way.

"_I want to go all the way with Sasuke tonight even if it hurts." _Naruto thought as he bucked and panted at Sasuke's hand job. _"I've loved him all this time and I want him, I want to make him mine!"_ He thought possessively. "Nn…ahh! I-I'm s-sorry I never did it before…" Naruto managed to get out between moans.

"Don't be," Sasuke said as he was kissing Naruto's left rose colored nipple, with an Uchiha smirk he teased the pink nub and surrounding soft flesh into a scarlet flush before moving to the other one. "I'd be so jealous if this wasn't your first time!" Sasuke admitted as he continued to lave affection on Naruto's hardened peaks until they were glistening with saliva.

This statement brought an even darker blush to Naruto's cheeks and he could feel himself getting a bit irritated. "What are you talking about?" He asked loudly. "You've messed with me plenty already and it's not like I'm your first anyway…I should be the jealous one!" Naruto continued with narrowing eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto but hearing you say that makes me so happy!" Sasuke replied.

Naruto got angrier at this. "GRRR I'M SO MAD, PERVERT STUPID IDIOT!" He ranted.

Sasuke just chuckled and whispered "I love you Naruto…"

These four small words made all of Naruto's anger disappear and he found himself answering Sasuke's kiss almost desperately.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke's hands traveled lower from his member and down to his sack where Sasuke took his balls and gently massaged them in the palm of his hand. The feeling was indescribable and Naruto heard himself scream out loud in pleasure, it felt as if his nerves were burning up but in a good way.

"Ah…Ah…Sa-Sasuke, I'm gonna cum!" Naruto nearly screamed as his hips were undulating madly.

"Does it feel good?" Sasuke asked as he moved away from Naruto's sack and resumed stroking the swollen, leaking shaft.

"Ye-yeah! Just like that…Arhhhh I'm cuming…SASUKE!!" Naruto hollered at the top of his voice as he shot ribbons of white fluid onto his stomach and Sasuke's hand. His heart was racing and it suddenly felt difficult to keep his eyes open, the feeling had been so intense.

"I love the expression on your face when you cum." Sasuke said softly and licked off the sticky fluid that coated his fingers.

"Don't say that…It's embarrassing!" Naruto replied and hid his blushing face in the pillow. Soon he rose to a sitting position and looked at Sasuke though. "And another thing…" He said caressing Sasuke's face with his hand.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's reply was to grab the taller boy and kiss him deeply. In that kiss he tried to convey how much he loved the raven and how free the other boy made him feel.

When their tongues finally finished dancing with each other Sasuke asked panting. "Wh-why are you being so energetic all of a sudden?"

Naruto wiped away a bit of drool from the side of his mouth, a reminder of the wonderful kisses and answered. "I just remembered that we will be all alone until Sunday. It'll be a shame if we don't use our time wisely." Naruto finished his statement with a coy smile on his blushing face.

"You're absolutely right!" Sasuke smirked and flipped them over so that he was lying with back down on the bed and Naruto was straddling his thighs.

"_Waah…I can feel Sasuke's hot thing nudging my behind…"_ Naruto thought frantically with wide eyes has he tried to find a more comfortable position on top of Sasuke. All his wriggling made Sasuke groan and he grabbed Naruto's hips tightly to hold him still.

"I wanna cum before I even put it inside you," Sasuke groaned as he placed his already dripping wet member between Naruto's but cheeks and started to rum himself between them. "If not it'll happen the moment I'm inside. Aaah It feels good like that!"

Naruto rose up a bit on his knees and rocked his body in time with Sasuke's thrusts. "What do I do? Is this good enough for you?" The blond asked his face flushed with color. Sasuke felt so big rubbing against him.

"Yeah just like that…Good boy!" Sasuke told him as they kept up their rocking motion.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck to come closer to him. The friction on his behind and the fact that his own dick was rubbing against Sasuke's stomach was driving him crazy.

"This…nnnhh…This is embarrassing," Naruto moaned out. "It looks as if I'm rubbing myself against you…"

"I can tell you're twitching for me there…You can really feel me moving like that." Sasuke said and increased the speed of his thrusts.

"No...Shut up!" Naruto said blushing even harder. "Ah Sasuke you're so hot! So hard!" He rocked his hips wildly.

"Mmm Naru, squeeze your cheeks tighter!" Sasuke ordered breathlessly.

The rocking and moaning increased even more and with twin screams both boys came, adding to the sticky mess on the bed and each other.

"I was going to help you but I came again too," Naruto panted.

"That was soo good…The way you looked rocking your hips," Sasuke told him with a smirk.

"You haven't even topped me yet," Naruto said. "Are we going to keep at it like this?"

"Let's do it then." Sasuke answered and trailed a finger down Naruto's but crack. "You're twitching just from the pressure of my finger…Cute." Sasuke continued. He coated the finger in the cum left there and inserted it into Naruto's tight virgin hole.

"Sa-Sasuke hnnn." Naruto said looking at Sasuke with glazed over blue eyes. It didn't really hurt but it did feel strange having something up there.

"It's so hot and tender there," Sasuke told him while wriggling his finger. "You're so adorable.

"Ahh…Be-because I was rubbing against you so much…M-my entrance got extra sensitive." Naruto replied shakily. "_I can really feel his finger inside me…"_ Naruto thought in wonder. _It's like every sensation is focused right on that point…I'm getting hard again,"_ Naruto thought embarrassed that he would be aroused by another boy fingering his ass.

"Sa-Sasuke…This is the first time…Its felt like that. It feels weird…" Naruto tried to explain his feelings to the raven.

"Yeah, you can feel it…I'm touching you there," Sasuke replied huskily. His pale smooth skin was also flushed pink and red with arousal.

"Yeah I feel it! It feels good," Naruto said blushing "But rather that your finger I would like to feel your…How much do you need to prepare me until I can…?" Naruto asked the dark haired boy.

"Heh," Sasuke chuckled. "I have to get three fingers in," He told the impatient blond.

Naruto got eyes wide as plates as he counted the fingers on his own hands and tried to imagine how they all would fit back there, he looked very skeptical. Besides Sasuke had larger hands than him, that had to make it even more difficult.

"Now brace yourself gorgeous as I'm adding another." Sasuke told him still chuckling at Naruto's reaction.

After much probing and wriggling Naruto lay there on the bed in a daze…He couldn't believe that Sasuke had gotten all three fingers in, it hadn't even felt that bad just stung a little. Of course it helped that the raven had found Naruto's prostate almost immediately and abused it relentlessly to the soundtrack of Naruto's cries and moans.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked him as he crept up Naruto's body and positioned himself between the blonds' honey colored thighs.

"Yeah…" Naruto answered breathlessly. _Finally we're going to do it."_ Naruto thought as he spread his legs a bit wider to accommodate the taller boy. _"Sasuke's arousal…It's so erotic dripping with lotion. He's going to put it in now…Ahhh this is so crazy…"_ Naruto interrupted his own thoughts as he whispered softly. "Put it in…Hurry, I want it inside me…I-I can't wait anymore!"

"Naruto…" Was the only thing that Sasuke said has he started to push the head of his cock inside the blond. With one forceful thrust he was completely sheeted inside the other boy and he held still to give Naruto time to adjust.

"Ah…nnn…So hot! You're so hot inside…" Sasuke told him in a strained voice as he was trying to keep himself from just grabbing the blond and pound his sweet ass into the bed. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am. Because you were so gentle…So give me more…" Naruto said as he raised his hips in an effort to get Sasuke to move.

With a groan of relief Sasuke started to move his hips harder and harder in and out of Naruto. Soon the only things that were heard were sweet cries of pleasure and the sound of Sasuke's balls hitting Naruto's ass.

"_It'd be a lie if I didn't admit that it hurt a bit." _Naruto thought as he rocked his body in tandem with Sasuke's wild thrusts. _"Though this feeling…this pleasure overflows when I think of how this is because I'm with Sasuke…The one I love. I'm in ecstasy connected to Sasuke…"_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke grabbed his member and jerked it in time with thrusts in his ass. Sasuke hit Naruto's sweet spot with every thrust and soon Naruto couldn't think at all, his whole world resolved around him and all that was left was pleasure.

Sasuke pounded into him hard a few more times and then they were coming together…It was the most amazing experience that Naruto had ever had.

Afterwards Naruto was lying on his stomach trying to catch his breath while sweat and other fluids covered him. Sasuke lay beside him equally sweaty, watching the blond contently.

"Ahh…I think I'm utterly satisfied." Naruto told Sasuke in a soft loving voice.

Sasuke just chuckled and caressed Naruto's face with the tip of his fingers. He looked relaxed and emotional, it was a rare sight seeing the raven like this and Naruto felt proud that he was the one making the dark haired boy feel like this.

"The only thing I'm feeling right now is happiness!" Naruto continued.

"It finally feels like we're finally together," Sasuke said. "No more misunderstandings or perverts in our way."

Suddenly Naruto looked eager and rose to his elbows. "You know…We've been separated for so long so let's make up for it as much as we can okay?" He told the raven.

"Yeah, we definitely have our families' permission so we don't have to sneak around," Sasuke answered him.

"Also you said that when we went to college we can rent a place together…Didn't you? I would like that. To live together with you," Naruto said with a blush but a calm and secure smile in place as he gazed at Sasuke.

"Then it's settled!" Sasuke replied. I'm never letting you go…NEVER!" Sasuke continued possessively as he leaned forward to capture Naruto's lips in a searing kiss.

"That's exactly what I want!" Naruto answered him giggling between kisses.

"Alright, then let's do it again Naruto!" Sasuke said and flipped them over.

Naruto looked at the raven with wide blue eyes with just a glint of fear in them…He was sore dammit.

"W-WHAT ??" His holler echoed throughout the empty house…

__

_**AN**__ - …And there it was, my smuttastic chapter…I'm still blushing here. Please tell me what you thought of it. Now we only have one itty bitty chappie/epilogue left of this story. I have ideas for a sequel though if anyone would be interested. The sequel would focus on the boy's college life and might not be as fluffy as this story… Thank you so much for reading and please review!!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Naruto or My Paranoid Next Door Neighbor. They belong to Kishimoto Mashashi and Kazuka Minami respectively; I'm just borrowing the characters and worlds and bending them after my own twisted pleasure.

**Warning -** Boyxboy, meaning yaoi. ooc characters, foul language, sexual situations and all that jazz.

**Beta'd** – By the amazing and almighty Poisoned Phantom.

_**AN**__ – Thank you to zero434, eye-of-demon-kitsune34, TouMoya, Valkyrie612, Alex, narutoisuke and CrazyCartSalad for your lovely and amazing reviews. Without you this story wouldn't exist. A big thanks to all of you who has faved this story or out it on alret too, it means so much to me._

_Also a special thanks to the always wonderful Poisoned Phantom! She's a beacon of light that shines through the darkness and burns away all my emoish depression, without her you would have never gotten this chapter._

_Here we are at the end of the road. It's actually kind of sad to say good bye to a story… A bit of warning though, there is an overdose of fluff as well as a bit of lemonish flavor in this chapter so beware. I couldn't help myself; it just turned out that way. Well anyway…enjoy your read!_

**Chapter 8.**

Naruto yawned and blinked his bright blue eyes open as the sun shone in on him from the window across the room. He tried to stretch and flinched as pain went through his muscles; it was a good kind of pain though, the kind you can only get through hot, ruff sex. Naruto blushed a bit as he thought about the night before, Sasuke had been insatiable and it had been close to dawn before they had fallen in to an exhausted sleep. Naruto turned his head towards the bedside table to look at the alarm clock; it was close to lunch time meaning they had slept the whole morning away.

Naruto turned his head again and watched his lover; it still thrilled him beyond words that he could call the raven his and last night they had become lovers… many times over. Sasuke was still asleep and Naruto marveled at how beautiful he was. Sasuke was totally relaxed; all the attitude that was usually etched in the raven's features was gone in his sleep. The charcoal grey lashes feathered his cheeks; they were so thick and long that any woman would be green with envy to possess them. Sasuke's breathing was deep and even and although he was asleep his pale, strong arms had a possessive hold around Naruto's waist.

Naruto gingerly stretched out a hand and touched the other's face with his fingertips. He traced the arched eyebrows, the straight nose and those full tempting lips. Naruto blushed a bit more when he thought about what those lips had done to make him unravel and go crazy in the velvet-dark hours of the night. Naruto continued his journey over the raven's smooth skin, caressing the strong pillar of his neck and continuing down the chest. Naruto could see goose bumps rising up on Sasuke's skin in the wake of his fingertips.

"_I'm so completely in love with this person,"_ Naruto thought as he continued stroking the other's skin. _"It feels like my heart is going to jump out of my chest. How did I survive spending five whole years away from him?"_

Suddenly Naruto felt a bit mischievous and he carefully wiggled out of Sasuke's grip without waking him. He sat up on his knees and looked down on the dark haired boy. He pulled the sheet down so that he had an unobstructed view of the taller boy's body; every single inch was beautiful, from the inky black hair on top of his head. Down to the equally inky colored happy-trail that led from his navel and down to the patch of curly hair surrounding his cock and all the way down to his cute little toes. He let his mouth follow the same path that his fingertips had taken earlier and placed small butterfly kisses all over Sasuke's face, neck, chest and stomach. Naruto could hear Sasuke sigh in his sleep and a very potent evidence that he liked the treatment he was receiving started to rise.

"_Am I brave enough to do this?"_ Naruto asked himself while he giggled nervously. _"I really liked it when Sasuke did it to me yesterday and I want to make him feel good, well here goes nothing…"_

Naruto carefully placed himself between the raven's legs and looked at his arousal. He touched it lightly with his hand and felt its velvety smooth surface and ridged veins. The blond then bent down and licked a line from the root to the head of Sasuke's member.

"_Hmm, the taste isn't that bad. A bit salty,"_ Naruto thought as he continued to lick the rod as though it was a popsicle. After a while he got braver and put the head of the member in his mouth and gave it a tentative suck. He startled when Sasuke groaned loudly in his sleep and raised his hips to get his cock further inside Naruto's warm, wet mouth.

Naruto saw Sasuke's moaning and twitching as a good sign and smirked a bit to himself…Well smirked the best he could with a cock lodged in his mouth.

"_This is addictive!"_ Naruto thought. He felt a sense of great power; he could make Sasuke moan and trash in pleasure. He went back to the task at hand or rather mouth with more vigor.

Sasuke woke slowly with pleasure streaming through his bloodstream like fire. Every single nerve ending was concentrated to the part of his body that was wrapped in wet heat. He tried to buck into that glorious warmth but something stopped him. His brow furrowed and he forced himself to open his onyx eyes a sliver, what he saw made him think he died and went to heaven.

Sasuke's black eyes met electric blue ones filled with love and lust, golden hair on a head that bobbed up and down between his thighs.

"Oh God Naru!! What are you doing?" Sasuke croaked out.

"I'm waking you up love," Naruto replied. "You like?" He continued as he went back to sucking.

"Yesssss! I like…I like it too much. If you continue I'm gonna come!" Sasuke told him between panting.

"That's the whole point." Naruto said and then quickly swallowed him to the root. He repressed his gag reflex and swallowed a couple of times around Sasuke's cock.

It became too much for Sasuke when he felt Naruto's throat constrict around his member, it felt as if the golden haired boy tried to milk him dry. With a scream Sasuke released thick white ribbons of cum down Naruto's throat and his whole body shuddered with the effort of keeping himself from thrusting even harder down Naruto's throat and choking the boy.

Naruto swallowed most of the white liquid but some of it escaped his mouth and trickled down his chin. Sasuke looked at the golden angel and almost came undone again. Naruto's hair was a mess of bright blond tresses, his blue eyes was half hooded and filled with wonder, his lips were swollen and bright red from the activity he'd just preformed and that small trickle of Sasuke's cum on his cheek. The boy was beautiful!

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and reversed their positions so that Naruto lay under him on his back and Sasuke hovered above him.

"I love you!" Sasuke said and then devoured the smaller boy's lips, tasting his own essence in the deep kiss. He took Naruto's breath away with the passionate kiss.

Naruto shivered with pleasure, the familiar scent of Sasuke overwhelmed him and intoxicated him. He surrendered to his feelings of desire and clung to Sasuke's strong pale shoulders completely unable to let go. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's lips covered his own again and again as Sasuke's tongue probed his mouth and danced with his own tongue.

"Relax…" Sasuke said as Naruto almost started to hyperventilate. "I'm going to give you nothing but pleasure." He nibbled on Naruto's ear and started to stroke Naruto's member gently.

Sasuke's lips moved from ear to neck to chest driving Naruto crazy with desire. He felt dizzy from all the sensations and his hands clutched the sheets beneath him.

"Dobe…Hold me instead of the sheets," Sasuke told him and put Naruto's arms around his own neck. Naruto was quite out of it even though he was the one who had started this little love session. He kept his arms around Sasuke's neck where the dark haired boy had placed them and felt the strong muscles bunch under smooth skin as Sasuke moved above him.

Between kisses Sasuke whispered Naruto's name over and over again. The tone of voice that Sasuke used almost made Naruto feel drunk, before this he didn't know that his name could sound like that…So beautiful, for the first time Naruto really liked his name.

Naruto desperately wanted Sasuke to feel as hot as he felt so his hand traveled south and took a hold of Sasuke's member. Sasuke grew completely still, like a marble statue with his teeth still buried in the juncture between Naruto's neck and shoulder, sucking and biting to mark the blond as his. Then he looked down with amazement at Naruto but the blond was too busy fondling him to care. With his other hand Naruto stroked Sasuke's shoulder, neck and back. He didn't have much experience in things like these but Naruto had never thought that a boy could have such smooth skin. Sasuke's skin felt like smooth cool silk beneath his fingertips, everything about the raven was just perfect.

Naruto realized that he loved to touch Sasuke like this and even more amazing was that he was allowed to do it; the raven was his just as he belonged to Sasuke.

Sasuke propped himself up on his elbows and looked down on Naruto with a smirk. The effect of the smirk was lost though as his eyes were filled with love. Sasuke took Naruto's hand off his shoulder and kissed the spaces between his fingers, Naruto had no idea that something so simple could feel so erotic. The sensation made him tremble all over, when Sasuke saw that he looked very pleased with himself.

Sasuke showered Naruto with kisses as Naruto's penis stood at full mast between them, Naruto felt so hard that he was afraid he was going to burst. Naruto felt as if he might faint when Sasuke paid attention to his erection and fingered the small slit that was Naruto's most sensitive spot. Sasuke's eyes felt as if they could look straight in to Naruto's soul as he watched him. He quickened his pace and Naruto's hips quivered in reply.

Sasuke gave Naruto one more scorching kiss and then he pulled Naruto's knees apart and upwards towards his chest. Naruto felt an emptiness when Sasuke's mouth left his own and moved down between his legs. Just Sasuke's hot breath against his inner thighs caused Naruto to shiver even more and he opened his legs wider to make more room for the raven.

"Just enjoy yourself." Sasuke told him as he swallowed his dick. Naruto had to admit that Sasuke was a master with his mouth; his tongue could do things you only dreamt about in your dirtiest dreams. Naruto gave up and floated on feelings just as he had done the night before. Sasuke finally emerged from between Naruto's legs and smiled reassuringly at the blond. When their bodies pressed close together Sasuke entered Naruto and his member felt so hot it actually felt as if it burned and imprinted itself inside of Naruto.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked him in a concerned voice. "Do you need a moment to adjust?"

Naruto shook his head and urged Sasuke to continue, it felt so amazingly good. As Sasuke began thrusting harder and deeper inside him Naruto held on tight to shoulders of the boy that he thought he'd lost forever. He still couldn't believe that five years of solitude and misunderstandings was finally over. Just being able to touch Sasuke like this made Naruto's eyes tear with happiness.

As they came together Naruto could feel their hearts beating as one.

"I love you…" He whispered in the raven's ear. "I really truly love you, always have and always will."

"I love you too, you know that," The dark haired boy answered as the pair of them slipped into a deep dreamless sleep again, tightly wrapped in each other's embrace as the sun still shone in on them from a cloudless sky…

oo—oo—oo

Sai's breathing was ragged and sweat shone on his skin as Kakashi loosened the silk ropes that had been used to tie Sai's wrists to the headboard. It amazed Sai that all through their fucking the cat ears on top of his head was still there, he'd thought they'd fall off in round one.

"So are you still disappointed that you couldn't get your darling Sasuke-Chan?" Sai asked as he flexed his hands to get the circulation going in them again. The bell on the collar around his neck jingled as he moved.

"Nah," Kakashi answered with a sideway glance at the black haired boy in his bed. "Sure Sasuke-kun is dead sexy but I was never really serious about him. Most of all I wanted to get a rise out of him, see something crack that perfect ice mask that he always wears. You know my sense of humor. Getting to mess with that blond kid was just a well liked bonus," Kakashi chuckled.

"Besides who could ever be disappointed when they have such a sexy little kitten in their bed?" Kakashi continued and leaned over to touch one of the cat ears. "You have no idea how fucking hot you are Sai," Kakashi told him.

Sai blushed at the compliment and leaned in to Kakashi's touch. "Oh wait," He said "I have something for you." Sai got up and leaned over the edge of the bed to rummage through his bag. Kakashi appreciated the view of Sai's full pearly white behind bending over very, very much. Eventually Sai got back on the bed holding a book.

"This is from Naruto-kun, he saw that you were reading this series and thought you might like the latest installment. It's not out in stores yet, the condition for you to get it is that you leave him and Sasuke alone from now on," Sai told Kakashi seriously.

Kakashi followed the book with his eyes as if hypnotized, he was almost drooling. "Where did that blond joke get a hold of this treasure?" He asked with a trembling voice.

"Apparently the guy who writes these books is Naruto's grandfather." Sai answered him.

"WHAT??" Kakashi screeched. "You mean that I have tormented the great Jiraya's grandson… What shall I do?"

Sai laughed at the silver haired man's panic. "Relax Kashi, Naruto-kun is a forgiving kid and he's already given you this book. Just leave him alone from now on and everything will be fine."

Kakashi calmed himself at Sai's words. "You're right of course. It is as I always said; Sasuke sure knows how to pick 'em. I told you the first time I saw that blond kid that he was FULL of sex appeal and I'm always right.

Sai hid a smile and nodded at Kakashi, he remembered very well what the teacher really had said about Naruto but he was wise enough to keep his mouth shut. Instead he stretched and showed Kakashi all of his smooth pale skin. The bell on his collar jingled again and caught Kakashi's attention.

Kakashi let the book slip from his fingers and turned to embrace the raven.

"My my, I think this kitten is in grave need of some more of my milk…"

oo—oo—oo

_Eight months later._

Sasuke and Naruto loaded the last of their stuff into the car. They were finally moving into their small apartment together, they had chosen one within walking distance of the college that they were both attending.

The past months had been amazing, Naruto and Sasuke had gotten to know everything about each other and they had even managed to get some studying in. They had both passed their exams and were now on their way to the university of their choice. It was close by so that they could visit both their families often. They would never have escaped Minato and Fugaku even if they had wanted to, those men were scary and somehow they knew everything.

Naruto was happy because as it had turned out both Kiba and Haku were also attending the same college and that meant he would have his boyfriend and his best friends with him as he set out to take his first steps into the adult world.

Naruto only felt excitement as he and Sasuke moved to sit in the car. He waved good bye to his parents as Sasuke started the engine. A whole new chapter of his life lay before him. He didn't know what he would face and sure that was a little scary but still Naruto felt secure. He knew that whatever lay before them and whoever they would meet, he and Sasuke would face it together.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and took his hand as they drove away from everything familiar and known.

"_Bring it on,"_ Naruto thought. _"With Sasuke by my side I can do anything!"_

After all the future was wide open…

THE END

_**AN**__- And close curtain…There it was; the last chapter of My Boy Next Door. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it. Do you guys want a sequel? It would not be as sweet and fluffy as this story. If you want a sequel is there any special pairings or people you would like me to include? I'm open to all suggestions and ideas…Thank you so much for reading and please, please pretty please REVIEW!! _


End file.
